The Distraction
by pandora2409
Summary: A story about Arthur and Ariadne and where thier lives take them after Inception. Time goes by before they find each other again so will it be to late to tell each other how they truly feel. A/A Please comment :
1. Chapter 1: True Surface

The Distraction

I do not own anything except for my ideas for this story : D Enjoy!

Chapter 1: True Surface

It was the longest line Ariadne had ever seen. _Customs was going to take forever_ she thought. She looked around and saw Cobb nervously waiting for his turn and she saw Arthur to her right looked more serious than ever and she could not help but smile thinking of their brief kiss in the dream. She was not stupid though, she knew what he would say, _it was just a distraction_. Even though she had the feeling he knew it would never work as a distraction. _Stop thinking about that _she thought_, I should be thinking about where I am going to go after I get through customs and this pounding had ache that will not let me go. _She placed her hand on her head and felt slightly dizzy and her body shifted to the right as she moved forward. She recomposed herself but not before noticing Arthur looking at her worried and almost reach to catch her as she swayed.

She was finally called and walked over to the desk and looked over at Cobb in happiness as his passport got stamped and hers did as well and she went to pick up her suit case. Arthur was grabbing his suitcase as her looked at Ariadne out of the corner of his eye. He picked up her suitcase with one swift movement and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she told him with a smile that made him look away before he did anything stupid in public. He answered her with a small smile and turned to walk to the taxis.

_As expected_ she told herself and walked outside to get a taxi and get to a hotel as soon as possible because this headache was not going away. She waited patiently for a taxi and one finally picked her up.

"To the Hilton Hotel, please" she told the taxi driver

"Right away Miss" he responded.

The taxi ride was not long but all she could think about was what the team had just done. It was truly incredible but most of all she could not help but think of Arthur and how he maintains his calm in every situation. The closest she had gotten to seeing him angry was when Cobb revealed to them that they would drop to limbo if they died in the dream. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the rear view mirror of the taxi and she looked tired. _God _she thought_ I look awful how is it that Arthur stilled looked so good after the dream and 10 hours of flight. I guess practice makes perfect. _The taxi came to a jolting stop and it snapped her out of her thinking. She handed the money to the driver and grabbed her luggage.

Ariadne stepped into the hotel and noticed the beauty of the hotel but was too tired to see anything else and she approached the desk and checked in. She got her hotel key and made her way to the elevator and stepped in and as the doors where closing she heard a familiar voice say, "Hold the elevator please" and she placed her foot on the door to hold it open. She looked up to see who was coming into the elevator and to her surprise it was Arthur.

"Arthur" she said thinking she was never going to see him again.

"Hello, Ariadne" he said, more collected that ever, "5th floor please". She hit the button while laughing at the irony of the floor number and that she was on the same floor as him.

"So, how long are you staying?" she said trying to make conversation.

"Not sure yet" he said not looking at her.

"Okay" she said. She was glad the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out together. _What am I going say to him_ she thought _goodbye? See you?_ She reached her door and noticed that he stopped next to her and placed his room key in his door. Great, we are next to each other she said. This is going to be an interesting couple of days. Arthur went in his room without saying a word and shut the door. She did the same.

_What did you think was going to happen _she though_. Did I think he was all of a sudden going to share his feelings with me, that is if he even has feelings for me. Stop being so stupid Ariadne, you are just another girl that he has worked with, you don't even know if he has a girlfriend. I was just a distraction to him. _

And as much as she wanted to believe that she hoped with all that she had that she was mistaken.

Arthur dropped his suitcase as soon as he got in the room and fell into the bed. He was completely drained and as much as he wanted to get up and take a shower he was powerless. He took of his tie and vest and unbuttoned his dress shirt as he let out a sigh. Gosh he thought why did I kiss her in the dream, I knew it would not create a distraction. Why did I let my impulses get the better of me? What is it about her that makes me so out of control?

He kept questioning himself when something caught his attention. The door. It joined his room with Ariadne's room. He was surprised she had not said anything yet. He reached for the handle and opened the door completely forgetting that he was almost shirtless. He was surprised it was unlocked and he heard the shower going on the other side and he quickly shut the door. _What are you doing Arthur? _He thought_, what were you doing to say if she was not in the shower?_ He shook his head and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

…..

Arthur was too tired to do anything after his shower so he let his hair do its own thing and just slipped on long pajama pants and a black tee shirt. He lay in bed and tried to get some rest.

Ariadne was exhausted and after her shower she slipped on pajama shorts and a white tee shirt she had in her suitcase. _Why is he being so distant?_ She thought about Arthur, _did I do something or is it just that he was worried about Cobb and Saito?_ She was to tired to think anymore so she got under her covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was 3:30am and Arthur could not sleep. He was tossing and turning but no sleep came to him. All of a sudden he heard a loud voice from the other room. He stopped turning to listen.

"NO! I want to leave, this is not real. Let me go! Let me go!" he heard Ariadne shouting and he did not know why but he jumped out of bed and flew open the door which joined their rooms. He ran over to her bed and she was still shouting, thrashing in bed. He reached her and sat on her bed and picked her up.

"Ariadne, wake up, wake up" he said as he shook her. Her eyes jolted wake and she stared at him in disbelief and fear. She looked around and picked up her totem by her bed side and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey" Arthur said, "look at me, you are fine" seeing as she was still lost. Not knowing what she was going to say or do he was looking at her and suddenly she reached and hugged him and did not let go. Surprised and pleased by her reaction, Arthur hugged her small figure and towered over her in the bed. It felt like a decade before she let go of Arthur. When they parted he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I am sorry" she said as her voice cracked.

"Bad dream?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said, not knowing what to say or how to respond to his kindness as compared to his coldness at the beginning of the day. Then she was putting it all together and asked him,

"How did you get in?"

"Oh, we have a door joining our rooms" he said quietly, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out".

"No, really it's fine. Thank you" she said.

"Okay well I will let you get back to bed" he said moving to get up. He was already halfway gone when he heard her.

"Arthur" she called him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can you please stay?" she said knowing she was going to regret this in the morning because she looked like a child right now. But as she asked him that is when she noticed he did not look like he normally did. He was not wearing a suite and his hair was not gelled. _He looks so attractive_ she thought. It seemed like forever before he responded and then he said,

"Yeah sure" _What? _He thought_ that is not what I should have said_ but he was already walking over to her.

She moved over in her bed and as soon as he got in she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. They both immediately fell asleep and it was the best sleep they had both gotten in a long time.

…

Morning broke and Ariadne woke up to find the other half of her bed empty. She looked for her totem and found it in her hand and realized she had not let go of it all night long. She looked over at the clock and it was 8:30 am and she looked around for Arthur but there was no sign of him in her room and then she remembered last night and she smiled thinking of the relax and not always tense and serious Arthur. Ariadne put her head down into the pillow and it smelled of cologne, it smelled of Arthur. She signed and got up and went to the door she had not even noticed before and opened it.

She went into Arthur's room and it was empty. He was not in the bathroom, or the room or the closet and all his clothes were gone. She felt a sudden emptiness around her and she fell to the ground and started to cry in her hands. _Pick yourself up, _she told herself_ but there was no movement. What was I thinking? What did I think was going to happen between us? Am I ever going to see him again? I hope not _she answered herself but deep down knew that was not true.

She went back into her room and started packing all her stuff. She checked out and booked a flight to Paris. Might as well finish my studies since I have no idea what is going on with the team or if I am ever going to have another job like that. Ariadne got on her flight and sat by the window looking out but always hoping that Arthur would come after her and tell her what she wanted to hear…

One Year Later…

Ariadne walked in the streets of Paris, happier than ever. She had finished school two months earlier and had finally gotten a job as an architect in a top firm in Paris. She went into a boutique and bought a new silver and blue scarf to congratulate herself on her new job. She had just made a contract to create a new house for the President of France. The house would serve as a place for the family to relax and step away from the madness of politics. Even though it was nothing like what she had been doing a year ago, she knew nothing would ever come close to that feeling.

"Ariadne" somebody called, she turned around and smiled at John, her boyfriend of four months was approaching her and she held out her arms to hug him and her picked her up spinning her in the air.

"Hi" she said.

"Well hello beautiful" he said, "I heard you get to work with the president, but of course I knew you would" he finished quickly leaning down to kiss her.

"Thank you" she smiled and returned the kiss getting on her tip toes. As she walked with John he was talking about work at the law firm and the crazy clients he had to meet with today. She was listening and offering a response here and there but all she kept thinking was about why it felt like a part of her life was empty. _Maybe it's because I have not seen my parents and family in a long time? Or maybe I miss the team and Cobb? _She knew the real reason but she did not want to say it to herself let alone out loud.

"Darling, are you okay?" John broke her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah sorry. A lot on my mind. The President invited me to a party he is hosting tonight and I just don't want to mess up this job" she said.

"Oh, I see but don't worry. You will do great and if you are worried I can come to the party tonight so you can be more relaxed." John suggested.

"Thank would be great." She answered with a small smile.

…

Ariadne arrived to the party after she had spent the whole day getting ready. Getting a dress and getting her hair into tight curls in a half up do. Her red dress swiftly moved with the wind as she stepped out of the car and John followed close behind. He held her hand and smiled at her as they went into the party together.

The mansion was very regal and the design was intricate with grand draperies and bow tied staff walking around. The President approached them.

"Ariadne, welcome and John it is a pleasure to meet you and you should be very proud of your talented girlfriend" he said with a booming voice.

"Yes, pleasure is mine" John responded, "Of course, Ariadne is the best"

"Well thank you, to the both of you" Ariadne said.

"Please enjoy the party" the President said before he excused himself.

"Well that went well, he loves you" John said

"Thanks" she said, "should we get a drink?"

"Yes, of course" he said leading her to the bar area.

They reached the bar and he ordered a dry martini and John ordered a whisky. When she got her drink she turned to John and said,

"I think I am going to go mingle"

"Okay, have fun, sweetie" he responded

Ariadne left and attempted to talk to people but was not really feeling up to it. So she decided to step out into the terrace. The view of the Eiffel Tower and Paris were breath taking from were she was standing.

"Enjoying the view?" a familiar voice asked her.

She turned around to see who was there and her face completely changed.

"Arthur?" she asked, surprised at what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Most Difficult

Chapter 2: The Most Difficult

Ariadne regained her composure and made the quick decision of acting as if what he had done a year ago did not hurt her. She was going to act like he always did.

"Hello, Ariadne" he said formally.

"Hey" she said as she noticed he was walking over to her looking better than ever in his all black three piece suite, "what are you doing in Paris?"

"Work" he answered shortly.

"I see" she said wondering what job he was doing, knowing that it was something to do with extraction because he would never settle to do something normal, "And is this party a part of your job?"

_God she looked good_ he thought. He just wanted to pull her close into his arms and never let her go. It had been so long. It must have been a minute or two before he answered her.

She gave him a confused look and he quickly took his eyes of her and onto the view of Paris.

"No. I am just visiting a friend" he lied.

"At a party hosted by the President of France?" she skeptically asked him.

Before Arthur could answer, their privacy was disrupted by the President and his family.

"Hello" the president said with his family closely following behind, "Do you two know each other?"

"Well-" Arthur began but was interrupted

"No" Ariadne answered firmly; "We were just admiring the view" she finished with a smile.

Arthur was stunned at her response but kept his composure.

"Well then Arthur, this is Ariadne. She is the new brilliant architect I was telling you about who is going to make the house of our dreams" the president said and Ariadne smiled a bit of at the irony of the house of their dreams. Arthur noticed it and it made him smile out of the corner of his mouth. However he suddenly got tense as the president went on with his introductions.

"And this Ariadne is Arthur, the long time boyfriend of my beautiful daughter, Sophie" he finished off.

"Oh stop it daddy" Sophie said as she approached Arthur and joined hands with him and gave him a quick kiss.

Ariadne felt a sudden headache come on. She felt disappointed and angry. Tears were coming to her eyes but she pushed them back and said,

"Well it is certainly nice to meet you Arthur" and held out her hand for him to shake and noticed that Arthur had not stopped looking at her while the introductions were being made.

"You too" he said and shook her hand holding it a bit longer than normal. She finally took her hand back and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I must get going now" she turned to the President, "I have a lot of work to get done before tomorrow" she smiled.

"Oh no" he responded, "Well we will all meet tomorrow morning"

"All?" Ariadne questioned thinking it was just going to be her and the President going over the plans.

"Yes, my family here" he said looking at everybody around him and Ariadne hoped he did not mean,

"And Arthur also" he said completing her thoughts and she let out a small breath that nobody notice but it did not escape Arthur and he looked her way.

"Okay sounds good" she lied, feeling a bit sick thinking about Sophie and Arthur together, "See you all tomorrow" she said as she left.

Arthur had never seen Ariadne walk as fast as she left them and he knew things were about to get really complicated. However his thoughts were cut short when the President said,

"Is she great or what?"

"Yeah" Arthur answered, "she's wonderful".

…

Ariadne had never wanted to escape a situation as badly as two minutes ago; it was like a horrible nightmare. She opened her small clutch and grabbed her totem and to her disappointment it was reality not a bad dream. She leaned on the bar trying to catch her breath but she could not breath thinking about Arthur and Sophie. _What is wrong with you? _she asked herself,_ what is he doing here? Why now_? _Long time girlfriend? Was his relationship just a cover for something else?_ She honestly hoped that the answer to her last question was yes.

"Hey, sweetie are you okay?" John asked.

She jumped not expecting him. "Yeah totally fine" she reassured him, "but I think I want to go".

"Okay we can go" he answered and his kindness was killing her when all she could think about was Arthur.

…

Arthur walked back into the party trying to find Ariadne so he could speak with her but what would he say? When her red dress caught his eye, he turned around to go and talk to her but as he approached her he noticed she was holding hands with another guy. Arthur tensed up immediately and felt his first clench up. He reached for his tie and gently moved it feeling angry. Arthur found his die in his pocket and to his disappointment it was reality. _What is wrong with you _he thought_ why is this bothering you so much? Maybe they are just good friends. _But quickly his doubts were answered when "her friend" kissed her while they were waiting for their car. He turned the other way; he did not know why he could not take this anymore. This whole time he had not seen her, he wanted to go and visit her, hug her. Arthur felt the sudden need to leave, leave it all behind and not see her with somebody else but he knew better, he was a point man he could not let his emotions rule him and ruin everything.

….

Ariadne watched as everything passed her by outside the car window. John was driving and he had asked her numerous times if she was okay and she had always just answered "yep fine". _Why now? God Arthur_ she thought. And it was not even the last time she would see him because the President would want _his great daughter's boyfriend_ there she thought laying on the sarcasm. Ugh stupid Sophie, the perfect blond, tall and lean with all her success and charity work, _I can't compete with that_ she thought, _why would I want to compete?_ Finally the car stopped in front of her apartment cut her thoughts in half.

"Ohh, we are here?" she asked surprised at how quick the ride was.

"Yep" he said, "hey you sure you okay? Do you want me to come up or something?"

"No, I am fine and besides I have to get up early tomorrow, thank though" she answered with a smile.

"Okay, I will call you tomorrow" he said

"Okay goodnight" Ariadne said as she left the car and went up to her apartment.

She opened her door and closed it with a thud behind her and threw herself on her bed without taking anything off and fell asleep feeling exhausted and thinking about tomorrow with the President but mostly Arthur.

…

Ariadne woke up in a rush, running around her apartment looking for a clock to tell her if she was late. She let out a swear when her foot hit the table in her kitchen. She finally looked at the clock on her stove and let out a sign when she saw it was only 7:00am knowing that her meeting was at 9:00am. She hoped in the shower and felt her feet hurt since she had been wearing her high heels all night and to sleep. Ariadne slipped on black shorts and a light pink shirt with ruffles and a white silk scarf. She threw her hair in a pony tail and left her apartment.

…..

"Ariadne, welcome to our home" the President said approaching her and embracing he in a hug.

"Well thank you" Ariadne said, "it is very beautiful"

"Thank you, thank you" he responded and his wife joined him, "Good morning Ariadne" she said, "I don't think you have met my son. This is Benjamin" she introduced her son.

"Hello Ariadne" he said taking her hand and gently kissing it, "It is a pleasure to meet you".

"You as well" she said blushing as the handsome Benjamin in front of her, "Okay should we get to work?" she asked the President.

"Yes of course, this way please" he lead her though the grand hall into a huge meeting space. _This is strange _she thought_ Arthur is not here. It's better so I can focus on my work._ They all entered the meeting area and everybody in the room looked up and the first person she noticed was Arthur and Sophie as her breath caught.

"Please take a seat" Benjamin holding out a chair for her and as she sat down she suddenly felt as if this job was going to be more difficult that inception.

….


	3. Chapter 3: Half Truth

**Hey everybody,**

**Thank you so much for all the support and comments. I have been sort of busy with school so sorry for the delay in updating. I want to make this a really great, elaborate story with many characters so I hope you like the new characters and hope you like this chapter. Again, thank you and I will update very soon : )**

Chapter 3: Half Truth

Arthur shifted in his seat and felt his hand clutching his pen stronger as Benjamin pulled out a chair for Ariadne and gently touched her hand as she sat down. _This is just great _he thought_ why is she so involved here, something was off. It could not have been just a coincidence._ He was going to have a talk with them later.

For 3 hours he watched Ariadne explain what her plans were for the President's new house. Sometime she would look his way and he would just look at her with a slight smile until she looked away.

"So shall we take a break and go to lunch then resume this work?" the president said, "It is a wonderful day outside and my staff has set up a lunch for us on the terrace"

"Yes let's" many of the men answered and everybody got up and left the room as Ben held out his arm for Ariadne to take and not to offend him she took his arm and let him lead her to the terrace. Arthur followed behind with Sophie on his arm. They all sat down and by this point it was only the President, his president, Ariadne, and Arthur seeing as the rest of the men had to get to other meetings. Things we quite for a bit at the table then Sophie said,

"So, Ariadne I have to warn you of my brother Ben here. He is quite the ladies man and he is very charming even if you have a boyfriend."

"Ohh is he now" Ariadne said teasingly noticing Arthur tense up.

"Yes, of course. When we were in high school he would have a different girlfriend all the time and who know what he did in college but this I will tell you" Sophie said, "he is very sweet, romantic and loyal so I don't understand why he keeps getting all these different girlfriends."

"Maybe he has not found the one" she said looking at Ben and he gave her a wink as his response.

"Oh watch it there" Sophie turned to her brother, "Ariadne here has a very serious boyfriend"

"Well it's like I say sister, I will not break them up but I cannot help it if she falls for me" Ben answered and turned to Ariadne and gave her a kiss on her hand.

Arthur tensed up and his nostrils were flaring.

"Well, if you don't mind me adding this in" Arthur said, "would you not be breaking them up or feel responsible if she falls for you and their relationship ended because of you?"

"I don't mind you putting your opinion at all. The way I see it is that if she falls for me or we have something special why not pursue it. I don't like to live with what ifs in my life, you know?" Ben responded

"Of course but what if you fall for her and the time or circumstance does not allow it or what if you tell her that you love her and she does not feel the same way?" Arthur said.

Ariadne patiently waited for Ben's response, surprised by the questions Arthur had asked. _What was that about _she thought.

"Well I guess if you have such strong feelings that you would say you love this girl then call me a hopeless romantic but there is never a bad time or place to tell her you love her if she is the love of your life because you never know when it may be too late. And as for her not having the same feelings, you never really know do you and I guess you win some and you lose some" Ben finished off and Ariadne was even more surprised at his honest and deep response and she looked to Arthur but he looked like he was thinking about something.

"I guess that it true" he simply said.

"Wow boys" Sophie said, "Quite deep conversation for lunch, don't you think?"

"Ohh sister, why is it that I was always the one that could express his feelings better, were you not the one that read all the fairytales" he jokingly asked her and they all shared a small laugh.

"He only speaks like this because one of those girlfriends he had so many of gave him a stern talking to" Ben's father spoke up.

"Oh did she now?" Ariadne said.

"Yes, and in the beginning I was very defensive and I thought everything she said was wrong because she was saying was painfully true. I was unemotional, cold, and at times rude because I was afraid of what Arthur was talking about earlier; rejection. So I closed myself off from ever truly falling in love because I wanted to be the one to hold the power and never get hurt. It is definitely easier to live that way but trying to convince yourself that you don't feel anything will haunt you for the rest of your life, that I can reassure you of." Ben said taking a long sigh.

"Ben I am sorry if this is painful to talk about –"Ariadne was cut off,

"It is honestly no problem at all. I would rather talk about it and warn other people of what pretending not to care can do" he said

"So if you don't mind me asking" Arthur said, "what happen to the girl, to you?"

Ariadne wanted to know what the story was but she could not believe Arthur was being to persistent with finding out what happened.

"Well, we dated a long time ago and like I said I was unemotional and was in a relationship just to be in one I guess but the more we dated the more I fell and realized I was losing grip of my power in the relationship. So I decided to protect myself and I had to break it off for good because I felt weird like I was changing but I was not, I just…." He trailed of

"Fell in love" Ariadne completed his sentence.

"Yeah but at the time it felt strange so I broke it off the harshest way I could. I broke up with her on her birthday celebration telling her that it was not working out and that there was another girl when there really was not. I have not been able to erase the look on her face from my memory. She stood there for what seemed like forever and then she slapped me with as much power as she could have and I did not blame her. Then that is when she told me how much of a horrible person I was and how I would never be able to be happy with anybody because I did not know what happiness felt like. That little speech I might have expected but what I did not anticipate is that her words still haunt me to this day. I tried to find her a week after that whole fight but she was stronger that I thought, so she was having none of what I had to tell her. After I had some time to think about everything and I tried to find her, she was nowhere to be found and here we are now I guess." Benjamin finished.

"I am sorry Benjamin" Arthur said sympathetically.

"No it's fine really. It really is my fault and that's why not I am this romantic my sister speaks of." He gently smiled.

Ariadne had noticed that even though Arthur was listening to Ben's story intently, he was watching her the whole time.

"Well, it's getting to be late" the President said, "and I guess we should call it a night. We can continued our work on Thursday, Ariadne" he finished.

"Yes, that is fine" she said still thinking about Ben's story, "I guess I will go collect my things."

Ariadne excused herself from the table and when she got up she noticed how late it had gotten to be seeing as the sun was setting. She walked back into the house and everybody started to get up and come back into the house as well. Ariadne gathered her stuff and turned around to open the door to the meeting room and leave but Arthur startled her.

"Oh my God, Arthur" she said startled.

"Hello" he said, "do you need a ride back to your apartment?"

"No, I am fine." She said sternly and tried to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She looked up at him wondering what he was going to do next because with him she never knew.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked her. What was she suppose to say to him. _Well I really like you but you are as cold as a block of ice and it hurt me that you left me there that day after inception. Oh and I cannot stop thinking about our kiss._

"I have not been avoiding you, I am just really busy with this project" she lied

"Really?" he said.

"Yes and since you are asking me questions, what are you really doing here? "Visiting a friend", you are such a liar" she could not believe she had just called him a liar but it was true.

He was just as taken a back as she was as her remark,

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am taking about Arthur. You left me all alone in that hotel room, without a note or anything and now you are back being a regular guy. There is no way you can have a normal job after what we did with Cobb. And all of a sudden you are deeply in love with the French President's daughter, did you think I would believe your lie or did you just think I was not going to be here?" she questioned him finally finding her strength which she was lacking when he left her that day in the hotel room.

"First of all" he said as she noticed him getting angry at her questioning him, "what I am doing here is none of your business. Secondly, you don't know me at all and I am in a great relationship with Sophie and the fact that she is the daughter of the president has nothing to do with anything, maybe it just bothers you-" he was going to continue but was cut off,

"Bothered by your relationship, are you serious. I have my own relationship to think about so why would I care about you and Sophie? Now let me go, I have to get home, I don't have time to argue with you Arthur" she said looking at him.

He released the grip he had on her and she walked out of the room and he was left there alone with his thoughts.

…..

Arthur was frustrated and angry because she was right and she was catching on to what was going on. He went outside and decided to make some phone calls. He took out his phone and made a phone call,

"Hello"

"Hey, where are you? We need to talk now" Arthur said.

"I am in the warehouse, come"

"Okay I am on my way" Arthur hung up the phone and made his way to the car.

…..

Ariadne was so angry she decided to get of the metro three stops before her usual stop near her apartment; she needed some fresh air. She could not believe that he had said all that stuff to Arthur and most of all why had she brought up that he left her at the hotel, it made her sound weak and emotional. She wanted to be strong in front of him and in general. She was not this weak girl she was coming of as, and now she was starting to think that maybe it was him that made her so off balance. Ug_h I need somebody to talk to about this_ she though as she pulled out her phone and the first person she saw on her phone was John. However I am not about to call him and talk about Arthur, and she wished she was not an only child, so she texted the closest thing she had to a sister; her best friend Anna.

As she waited for her to respond, she thought about Anna and their friendship. Ariadne had known Anna since they were in kindergarten, they were inseparable all through elementary, middle school, high school and even though they went to different colleges they still were the closest thing they had to sisters since Ariadne was an only child and Anna never got along with her older sister. However since Ariadne had been so busy with Saito's job they had not talked for what seemed forever but they come in contact again after Ariadne came back to Paris after Los Angeles and everything was back to the same. Ariadne's went off and she looked at a text from Anna that said, "Be there in five minutes : )" and Ariadne smiled as she took a seat in the café waiting for Anna.

"Hi" Anna said as she approached the café and Ariadne stood up and hugged her friend.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Anna asked as she took a seat and ordered a latte, "You were so excited about this job. Is anything wrong with the job?"

"No, not at all, the President is great and his family is so sweet but I saw somebody last night at the party"

"Does not sound pleasant" Anna said as she took a sip of her latte that the waitress had just placed down on the table.

"It was Arthur" Ariadne said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh my God, the Arthur?" Anna said in disbelief and Ariadne nodded, "Well, did you talk? What happen?"

Ariadne went on to describe everything about the party, the girlfriend, the meeting, the lunch and finally the confrontation.

"And like an idiot I brought up the time he left me at the hotel in California. I just hate it Anna, I am not like this, I feel so helpless because I feel like if I tell him that I love him, he will say some cold response but I feel like he already has my heart without me even saying anything and it's killing me to see him with Sophie." Ariadne barely finished her sentence because she was tearing up, "and I feel horrible for John because he is so kind but I cannot stop thinking about stupid Arthur" she said between tears and broken breath.

"Oh sweetie, I know it's difficult because of his exterior but maybe he feels the same way for you he just has a hard time saying it but whatever it may be you need to tell him sooner better than later because it may be too late when you decide to tell him. I know he has hurt you and confused you but you have to clarify the two of you as a couple or friends whatever you are and we need to get to the bottom of this Sophie thing because there is no way he all of a sudden is a man in love" Anna said to her friend as they sat in the café.

"I know, it's just difficult to face him because I know what I want him to say and do but I have a feeling he is going to react completely different" Ariadne said.

"Yeah, it is very difficult to tell people you care about how you truly feel when you don't know how they are going to react" Anna said.

"Well enough about me" Ariadne said, "How is work going?"

"Good, you know, I have some news that will cheer you up. The newspaper asked me to do a special article on the President's plans of this new house you are designing"

"Oh my God, no way that's amazing" Ariadne shared in her friend's excitement.

"Yeah, I am going to interview everybody in the house on Thursday, this week"

"That's great we will see each other because that's when I have my meeting with the president the go over the revised plans for the house"

"Oh thank God because I was a little nervous for that interview"

"You will do great no worry" Ariadne reassured her.

The girls talked for hours until they were both very tired and needed some rest. They said goodbye and Ariadne was glad to get home and go to bed.

She got into her pj's and laid down falling asleep quickly thinking about what she was going to say to Arthur or if she was going to say anything at all…


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Half

Chapter 4: The Other Half

Arthur parked his car close to the warehouse and walk to the warehouse in a hurry. He opened the door and his team was still there.

"Hello" Arthur said.

"Hey, what was up with that phone call and how come I have not seen you in days?" Cobb questioned Arthur.

"He has probably been busy with Sophie" Eames teased.

"Shut up Eames, this just get a lot more complicated" Arthur expressed concern to his team.

"What is going on Arthur?" Cobb asked

"Well I went to that party, the President was having to some extensive research and it all seemed fine until I met the President's new architect"

"Who was it? Somebody from Cobalt?" Eames asked puzzled.

Arthur was silent for awhile then he whispered, "It was Ariadne"

His whole team was taken back and their faces showed it.

"Listen Cobb" Arthur said, "I agreed to do this job with you because I respect you and you have been a great friend to me but you have to tell us what is going on here because nothing is adding up and Ariadne is catching on."

"Cobb, what have you not told us?" Youssef said.

"Listen guys, I only told you half of the truth because I am worried. A couple of months ago I got a call from a man who wanted his identity to remain a secret, asking me to do a job for him. He had heard that we completed inception on Fischer and he wanted the same on the President of France. He wanted me to place an idea in his mind that would forever change the economics of France. He wants the President to be an advocate for selling nuclear power to any country that asks, secretly of course. Now when I first heard I thought he was out of his mind because not only will it affect the way the President thinks forever but it might change the world, so I declined. Then a week later he called again and said either I perform inception or he will kill Filipa and James and to prove his point he had taken my kids until I agreed to do the job."

"Are you serious?" Arthur said, "So why do I have to be that close to this family and be the boyfriend of Sophie?"

"Arthur, this job is way more difficult than the Fischer job. We have to change what he has believed his whole life and if you don't get that close to the family there is no way we can find out everything we need to know about the President of France. We have to be very careful."

"Okay" Eames finally spoke up, "So why don't we have Ariadne for this job, if we need the very best, we could have never done the first inception without her"

They all looked at Cobb and waited for a response and he began to pace around the warehouse.

"Cobb?" Arthur said.

"They told me I was not allowed to use her for this job, I could use everybody but her and I don't know why. I have been trying to figure it out but I can't because I don't even know who hired us" Cobb finally said.

Arthur let out a huge sigh and sat down in disbelief.

"So what now? Do we continue with this plan and also if I am getting to know them so much doesn't that mean that I cannot come in the dream because they will recognize me?" Arthur asked.

"No that is exactly why you are so close to them, so you can come into the dream and be a positive projection for the President, helping him change his mind" Cobb said.

"Right so have you found an architect?" Arthur asked

"They have given me one. She will be joining us tomorrow" Cobb said.

"Great, just great" Arthur said.

"Somebody is moody" Eames said.

Arthur shot him an unpleasant look and then got up to leave.

"So I guess I will see you all tomorrow" Arthur said.

"Yep, bright and early" Cobb said, "We have a lot of things to go over".

"Okay" Arthur said as he walked out and back to his car.

"So" Eames said, "What is it that you are still hiding and before you answer me Cobb remember I am an excellent actor so I can tell if you are lying to me"

Cobb sighed and sat down,

"I guess I did not have the heart to tell Arthur but he has to maintain his distance with Ariadne because she cannot know about our job, nobody can. And Arthur is bad at expressing his emotions so to show her that he is not there for a job but for a serious relationship, he is going to have to propose to Sophie soon because we this job is going to take a lot of time and we cannot have any suspicions or else it's all over." Cobb said.

"Oh, dam" Eames said, "and now why is it that you did not have the heart to tell Arthur that he has to propose to somebody else in front of Ariadne?" Eames finished with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Eames, you know why. All of us has seen how especially distant he has been since after the Fischer job" Cobb finished the conversation with that and they all got back to work.

…..

Arthur got to his apartment and slammed his door shut. He was so angry with this whole situation, it was all happening again. They had not even entered the dream and it was already dangerous and even more this time because the employer was not understanding like Saito, he was a dangerous stranger.

"God dam it" he said out loud as he took off his tie and threw is on the chair and sat on the edge of his bed and his head fell into his hands as he felt a head ache coming on.

He decided to take a shower and get some rest since tomorrow was going to be a long day.

…..

Ariadne woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and took a shower to get ready to work on her plans for the Presidents house. After her shower she blow dried her hair and threw it up in a ponytail as she opened her bedroom window out looking the Parisian street. _What a perfect day to do some work_ she thought looking at a gorgeous sunny day. She put on a flower print summer dress on and black shoes as she left her apartment with her portfolio and sketches.

The sun hit her face and she took in some much needed fresh air and walked to her favorite café by the park. _I should call John_ she thought. She dialed his number and after several rings he picked up,

"Good morning love" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning" she responded, "How are you? How is work?"

"Good but it would be better if you were here" he said

"Oh well I am sure" she laughed, "Do you want to grab some lunch later?"

"I wish I could but I have a client meeting" he said

"Oh well that's okay, we can figure something else out later" she said.

"Are you sure because I can cancel" he asked

"No, don't be silly. Go to your meeting and we can talk later" she reassured him.

"Okay, I will talk to you later love"

"Okay sounds good, Bye" Ariadne said as she closed the phone.

She finally arrived to the café and she sat down and ordered some coffee as she started looking at her sketches for the house.

"Ariadne" somebody called her and she looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see her friends Anna and Alexandra walking towards her, "How did we know to find you here" Alexandra jokingly asked.

"Maybe because we always come here to study for our exams" Ariadne told her friend as they sat down.

Ariadne remembered all the time they used to come to this café to study because she went to the same school as Alexandra and the same program so they would spend numerous hours studying for exams and Anna would join them often for coffee.

"Are you okay?" Alexandra asked Ariadne concerned, "Anna briefly told me what happen with Arthur"

"Yeah you know I think I am okay now because I was thinking about it last night and I don't really know what I expected, just because we kissed in a dream does not mean it signifies something to him. And even if I want to tell him something it's not worth it because he is Sophie's boyfriend and if he loves her that much what is the point of me acting like a teenager in love and telling him anything." Ariadne told them.

"Well just because you tell yourself that does not mean that your feelings don't come up when you see him" Alexandra said.

"Alex" Anna stared to speak but Ariadne cut her off,

"No, she is right Anna. I do have feelings for him but sometimes the people you love the most don't feel the same towards you and there is nothing I can do about that"

They both smiled sympathetically at Ariadne,

"Well enough about me" Ariadne said, "What is going on with you Alex?"

"Well" Alex started, "I was shopping at the market yesterday and I saw this guy across the street picking up lunch and he was quite attractive"

"Oh God" Anna said, "you and the guys Alex".

"They are my weak spot" Alex laughed.

"So he kept looking my way as he waited for his lunch and then when he finally got his lunch, he winked at me before he left but he had a lot of food in the bag so I don't know if he had a girlfriend or what" Alex finished her story.

"You are worried he has a girlfriend and you don't even know his name" Anna asked teasingly.

"Well yeah, I don't want to be a home wrecker" Alex said and they all laughed.

They were all interrupted by Ariadne's phone ringing.

"Do you ever turn that think off?" Alex teased Ariadne.

Ariadne smiled before she picked up the phone,

"Hello" she said

"Hello Ariadne" the President said on the other side of the line, "how are you this fine morning?"

"I am well, just working on some sketches for your new home"

"Excellent, excellent" he said, "Listen I know that we are not suppose to see you until tomorrow but I am having a small dinner gathering tonight at 9pm for Sophie's birthday because she did not want anything to big but you have become such an important person for our family that we want you to be here and celebrate."

"Wow, it's an honor to hear that sir but would you mind if I brought two guests with me?"

"Not at all, I am sure they are just as lovely as you"

"Thank you so much"

"No thank you and we will see you at 9 tonight."

"Looking forward to it" Ariadne said before she ended the call.

"Umm, we are you going tonight? We were supposed to go to dinner at that new restaurant" Alex said.

"We are all going to have dinner with the President" Ariadne said.

"What?" Anna and Alex said in unison.

"Come on, you guys have to come. He is throwing a small dinner party because its Sophie's birthday and I can't go alone. John is probably going to be caught up at work as usual when he has meetings. Pleaseee" she begged her friends.

"Well you don't have to ask me twice," Alex said, "Dinner with the President sounds fabulous".

"Okay but only for you" Anna said.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." Ariadne said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go shopping for some stunning dresses" Alex said. Ariadne gathered her stuff and they all left to go pick out their outfit for the night.

….

Arthur got to the warehouse before the sun had risen and buried himself in work. The rest of the team got there about two hours later and they went to work as well.

"Where is out architect?" Arthur asked his team breaking the silence.

"Not here yet. They said she was going to be here today but not when" Cobb answered.

"Well whoever she is she needs to get here quick because that is the most important part of the dream." Arthur said.

"I know" Cobb said, "How is your research going?"

"Good, I guess but I have to do most of my checking when I am actually in the house or around them because it is very difficult to get personal or even confidential information on the President. I have a good opportunity tonight though" Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" Eames joined the conversation.

"The President is throwing a dinner party for Sophie's birthday tonight and I can look around while the party is going on seeing as his house is where most of the personal information is". Arthur said to Cobb and Eames.

"Ohhhh, I see" Eames said, "It might also be a great opportunity to do something else" Eames shot Cobb a look and left the conversation.

"What is he talking about?" Arthur turned to Cobb.

"Is Ariadne going to be there?" Cobb asked.

"Probably, why? What is Eames talking about?" Arthur asked frustrated.

Cobb looked at Arthur and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black, suede box and placed it on the desk.

"What is the hell is this?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

Chapter 5: The Past

**Hi everybody, **

**Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. You are the best. I will try to update as much as I can. Hope you are liking the story so far. Again I don't own anything. Enjoy : ) **

Cobb looked away and pulled up a chair next to Arthur. He felt horrible for what he had to make him do because he knew that as much as Arthur was bad at expressing his feelings, this was going to be very difficult for him.

"This is what you are going to use to make Ariadne believe that you are truly here for a great relationship with Sophie so she does not doubt anything" Cobb finally answered.

Arthur took the small box and slowly opened it. Staring back at him was an enormous diamond ring. He looked up at Cobb in disbelief.

"This is way too far Cobb" Arthur said

"It is the only way to keep Ariadne safe and out of harm's way. I don't know why they don't want us to use her as our architect and if they don't want that then I am sure they don't want her to know what is going on here"

"And when do you think I should do this "proposal?"" Arthur asked

"Tonight"

"Tonight, are you serious?"

"Why is this such a problem, Arthur?" Cobb asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. The whole team noticed that you have been especially distant since the Fischer job. Does this have anything to do with Ariadne?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Ariadne and I were just teammates like everybody else. And no I don't have a problem with the proposal just because of Ariadne. She has her own life and she has a boyfriend as well. So don't worry about me I am going to do my job and if I were you I would call whoever hired us and ask for that dam architect. I am going to go get some coffee. Be back soon". Arthur finished and walked away towards the door of the warehouse.

Cobb let out a sigh and stood up and went to his desk, when Eames walked over.

"So how did that go?" Eames asked

"As expected, Arthur is pretending like it's not bothering him and he is going to do his job perfectly"

"Yep, good old Arthur. I swear he is so good at hiding what people don't want him to see that sometimes not even I can tell what he is thinking" Eames said as he walked away.

Cobb got back to work while worrying about Arthur and tonight's festivities.

….

Arthur was so furious that he did not even take his car but decided to walk somewhere, anywhere right now. _God I cannot believe this _he thought_, propose to Sophie in front of the most influential people in France and especially in front of Ariadne. So who cares? She is just a colleague, nothing more. That kiss on the second level was just a distraction but did not seem to think so seeing as she had yelled at him about leaving her in LA alone after they had slept on the same bed._ _What did she feel for him if anything? _

Arthur ended up at a street full of shops and decided to at least get a new suit for tonight's big announcement. He went into Armani and was greeted by a sales woman,

"Hello, can we help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I need a complete three piece suit, preferably black on black" Arthur responded

"Right this way" she lead him to the fitting rooms.

The sales woman lead Arthur into a huge room with couches which was the waiting room completed with champagne by the tables and long black and white drapes covering the walls. When he walked in two girls where sitting on the couch sipping on champagne probably waiting for their friend. As Arthur was lead into another room with four doors for the fitting rooms it did not escape him that the girls started chatting as soon as he made his way into the other room.

"Here you go" the woman gave Arthur a room and hung up three different options for suits in the huge fitting room, "Please tell me if you need anything, my name is Marie".

"Thank you, I will" Arthur answered.

….

Ariadne froze in place as she slipped on the red dress she was trying on. _Was that Arthur's voice _she thought_ God dam, out of all the stores in Paris._ _It's okay, gather yourself Ariadne, what did you tell your friends this morning it was not going to bother you._ She opened her fitting room door and looked out, there was nobody there and all the other doors were closed. She went out into the waiting area to show her friends the dress.

"Hello" she told them as she stepped out.

"Oh my God, so cute" Alex said as she looked at Ariadne's red knee length flowing silk dress.

"Umm Ariadne, I don't know how to tell you this but-" Anna was cut off,

"I know, Arthur is here" Ariadne said, "its okay, it does not matter. We are here to get our outfits for tonight and just because an ex-colleague of mine is here does not mean we cannot still continue our shopping. So what do you think of this dress?"

Stunned by Ariadne's answer and calmness Anna answered,

"Well then I really like it but let's see what else you picked out before we make the final decision"

"Okay" Ariadne said with a smile and turned to go to her fitting room.

"Wow" Alex said to Anna, "Always the same strong Ariadne I knew"

Anna agreed by nodding her head and sipping some more champagne.

Arthur put on his second suit. It was all black except for the white tie. He looked in the mirror and he started thinking about Ariadne and the night they slept in the same bed. Her petite body next to his and her head on his chest felt so natural and right. When he had woken up in the morning she looked so peaceful, so calm, her lips where a bright pink and he had reached down and kissed her very lightly and then he had left her there alone. He always acted to tough but he was scared of his feelings towards her and wanted her to remain safe and that was best if they were not in each other's life. However it was not right for him to leave her there all alone. He wanted to see her alone and explain himself but he knew he would not say what he really felt if he came face to face with her.

He let out a sigh and opened his door to look into the huge mirror outside. He noticed the fitting room door across his was wide open and there were numerous dresses hanging inside. He was looking in the mirror when he saw Ariadne come into the room in his mirror's reflection and he turned around to look at her as she looked stunned to see him standing there.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi, nice suit" she said, "So much black, where are you going? A funeral?"

"Something like that, fancy dress" he said looking at her black full gown with a plunging neckline scattered with crystals.

"Are you okay Arthur, you seem a little distracted lately"

"No, I am fine" he answered.

"Right" she said, "So where are you going with that suit?"

"To Sophie's birthday party tonight. What about you?"

"Same, okay well" she said going back into her dressing room, "I have a lot more dresses to try, so I guess I will see you tonight"

"Yeah" he said and he was going into his fitting room when he changed his mind and followed her into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Umm what are you doing?" Ariadne asked maintaining her calm on the outside.

"I am sorry" he simply said approaching her as she backed up into the cushioned wall of the room.

"For what?" she asked now fully against the wall.

"For everything I guess, for leaving you at the hotel room with any clue as what to do, for being so rude to you now that we are seeing each other again" he trailed of approaching her and placing his body against hers and grabbing her tiny waist.

"I …." Ariadne started but could not speak when Arthur looked down at her and slowly inched closer until their lips met. At first it was gentle and harmless but very quickly the kiss turned into hunger for one another, passionate with every second that went by. They both parted and took deep breaths and they looked at each other both as their eyes asked each other what they had just done.

"I am sorry, we are both in a relationship and we should not be doing this " Arthur said and he turned to leave but Ariadne grabbed his arm and pulled him into another passionate kiss as he held on to her tighter with his hands on her waist and back as she grabbed his tie and pulled him even closer.

"Miss how are the dresses in there" Marie asked making them break their kiss and step away from each other.

"Fine, thank you I think I might take this black one" Ariadne quickly answered.

"Okay great" I will see you at the register then" Marie answered before she left.

They both started at each other in disbelief for a couple of seconds and then Arthur left saying sorry on his way out of her room. Ariadne sat in her fitting room for what must have been forever and could barely think about nothing other than Arthur and their kisses. She finally picked herself up and made her way out to Anna and Alexandra.

"What the hell happen in there? We thought you passed out trying a dress on or something" Alex said.

"No, but I am getting this one" Ariadne said as she made her way to the register and Anna and Alex looked at each other suspiciously.

"Okay what happen in there" Anna asked, "You were just sitting in there with this dress on not moving?"

"No" Ariadne said as they made their way to a chic new restaurant for lunch and proceeded to tell them everything that just happen in the fitting room with Arthur.

"WHAT?" Anna yelled and people looked at their table.

"Settle down Anna" Alex said, "People are staring"

"Well I did not know what to do, it was so all of a sudden and he was apologizing"

"I can tell you what you should not have done, pull him in for another kiss" Anna said sternly, "You have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend and he has hurt you, just because he was apologizing does not mean that he is all warm and fuzzy now"

"Why are you is such a foul mood?" Alex asked seriously.

"I am not, I am just saying" Anna answered.

"And I am just saying that there is something you are not telling us" Alex said.

"It's nothing" Anna said looking down.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ariadne asked.

"Well I never told you guys about when I studied abroad in Milan I met this guy and just my luck he was French. I go to another place and find a French guy but anyways we were friends at first and things progressed and then he finally asked me out and we had a great two months, I thought it was going to last forever and then when some of my friends threw a birthday party he came and then at the end of the party he broke it off with me as if nothing had happen, like we had not made plans after study abroad, he was so heartless about it, so cold like what we had was nothing to him and that is why I am scared the same might happen with Arthur an you" Anna finished.

"Wow, I'm sorry honey" Alex said, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was so hurtful that I did not even want to think about it let alone talk about it"

Ariadne and Alex both gave their friend a hug and they changed the subject not to remind her of that time.

"So where are we going to look for shoes after lunch?" Alex said.

…..

Across town Benjamin was getting help by his stylist to pick out a suit for tonight. He did not know why his father had put so much emphasis on a birthday dinner party.

"Looking serious" Nikolas said as he walked into the room and shook his friend's hand.

"Hey, Nik" Ben said to his best friend from college.

"What is on your mind?" Nik asked.

"The usual" Ben explained

"Ohhhh, you mean the usual as in the girl. Man when are you ever going to get over her? It's been two to three years ago" Nik said as he took a sip of the vodka in his hand.

"I don't know honestly" Ben answered sincerely.

"Did you even look for her when we came back from study abroad?" Nik questioned.

"Yes I did but she really did not want to be found I guess"

"Or maybe she lied to you just like you lied to her"

"What are you talking about?"

"You did not tell her your real name; remember because you thought she was going to assume thinks if she knew you were the son of the French government before your dad was President."

"Yeah but why would she lie about her name?"

"You never know" Nik said, "but all I can say is there so many people in Paris if she is still in Paris that is for you to find her so just move on and find some cute girl at this party. Didn't you say that your dad's new architect is cute?"

"Yeah she is cute but not as a girlfriend" Ben answered, "And besides she has a boyfriend"

"True" Nik said, "Okay well keep in mind what I said about moving on and you better hurry, you have to be ready in a half hour."

"All right, see you in a bit" Ben said as Nikolas left.

…

Everybody was getting ready for Sophie's birthday party; putting on dresses, suits, shoes, jewelry, some even putting up a brave front. Nobody was sure what to expect for that evening but one thing was for sure; it was going to be a night or remembrance and surprises, it was sure to be an unforgettable evening.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Plans

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support once again. Sorry I have not updated but finals are coming up so I will try and update as soon as I can. Remember I don't own anything just my ideas. Thanks : ) **

Chapter Six: Secret Plans

Arthur put on his three piece black suit with a dark blue dress shirt. He was looking in the mirror and the small black box on his desk was staring back at him. He picked it up and was staring at it and finally put in his pocket dreading the next time he had to take it out. _What are you doing Arthur _he thought to himself_, since when is your job so important that you lost sight of what is real and what truly matter?_ Arthur knew the answer to that but did not want to think about it.

A few years ago…..

"I just don't think you should be seeing her, she is taking time out of your college and you need to focus" Arthur said.

"What do you know about my focusing? I am doing just fine in college and I am going to keep seeing her if I want to. You are not my father" Henry answered.

Arthur shook his head in disappointment,

"No, but I am your brother and you need to listen to me. I am only concerned about you"

"Well do me a favor and don't care so much or at least don't pretend to care when you really don't"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Arthur asked hurt.

"Oh please don't act like you don't know what I am talking about. You were always mom's favorite after dad left. You were the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect everything and I was the opposite. Even Cobb likes you better than me. And now that I finally have a girl in my life you want to take that away from me because that is something you will never have because you are the coldest, most robotic person I have ever met."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Arthur asked taken back.

"What is going on here?" Cobb asked coming into the warehouse, "Are you ready to do this job?"

"Yeah" they both answered.

It was suppose to be a simple job but something went wrong and the target found out what was going on and his subconscious caught up to them and Henry had been shot first causing him to wake up earliest. When everybody else woke up Henry was no longer there. Arthur had spent since then trying to find his brother but no luck.

Present day….

Arthur closed his eyes feeling a headache coming on thinking about the fact that he could not find his brother till this day. He got his things and headed down stairs to his car feeling as if the small black box in his pocket was weighing him down as time ticked by.

…..

The girls had agreed to get ready in Ariadne's apartment and they were doing so with some relaxing music playing in the background.

"So who is excited? Alexandra asked, "I know I am. I get to meet some cute guys".

"Alex, can I ask you a question?" Anna said.

"Yeah, shoot" Alex responded.

"I don't want to you get mad at me or anything but why have never had a long time boyfriend that we know of?"

Alex frowned at first but then responded,

"No that is a very valid question and honestly it's because I don't really trust men, I guess you can say. My dad left my mom and I when I was 16 and he never came back. In fact I have not seen him at all since that day."

"What?" Ariadne asked, "I thought you said that your mom and dad got a divorce?"

"Yeah, that is what my mom told everybody because she did not want people to think that he left us or that he left her. After that my mom started dating many men and they all usually lasted a week or two, the longest was a month and she thought that the reason my dad left was because of me because I was not that close to him. Every time I would try to get into a relationship she would tell me it was not worth it because they would end up leaving me just like my dad. I honestly think that the whole town knew that our dad left but nobody said anything but they still all talked about my mom and I so that is why I could not wait to get out of there and I made the drastic move to go to school in Paris instead of Boston. I have not really talked to my mom since I left to go to school".

"Wow, sweetie. I am so sorry, but you can't think that everybody is going to walk away from you and you know we are always here for whatever you need" Anna said.

"I know thanks" Alex said smiling, "well let's get ready, we are going to be late".

The girls got ready within the next hour and made their way down stairs where their limo was waiting. Ariadne wore her full length black gown and got her hair done up in an up do with a few curls coming out. Alex wore a full length green dress and curled her hair and clipped it to the side. While Anna had loose curls with a half up do to go with her purple full length strapless gown.

"Wow. Limo?" Alex asked.

"Of course, compliments of the President" Ariadne responded and shared a laugh with her friends.

"Well let's get in" Anna said.

The girls got in and the limo drove away towards the party.

…

The party was buzzing with Sophie's closest friends and family and the food service was trying to make their way around to all the guests.

"Wow, a small gathering" Ariadne laughed looking around at the extravagant decorations and the many people walking around.

"Yeah talk about a grand party" Alex said.

"Hello ladies" the President said as he approached them with his wife on his arm.

"Hello" Ariadne said, "This is Anna and Alexandra"

"Pleased to meet to both this is my wife Camille" the President said kissing both their hands.

"Same to you" Anna said to both of them.

"I am pleased as well" Alex said smiling and Ariadne noticed Camille was staring at Alex really strangely.

"Well, enjoy the party" Camille said as her and her husband made their way to their other guests.

"Does she not like me?" Alex asked Ariadne, "Because she was looking at me really strangely".

"No don't worry about it" Ariadne said but still thought that was a strange encounter.

….

Camille left her husband with some other guests and went to the kitchen and took out her cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times then a man picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi, it's me" Camille answered.

"What is wrong? Aren't you supposed to be at your daughter's party?"

"Yes but guess who just showed up?"

"Who?"

"Ariadne" Camille answered

"So, she is your husband's architect right?"

"Yes but she brought friends and one of her friends is Alexandra"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, what should I do?" Camille asked

"Nothing, just act normal"

"Okay but what about Arthur and Ariadne? I don't want them getting close or doing anything to mess this mission up."

"You don't have to worry about that, it ends tonight" he said and hung up the phone.

As she closed her phone, Ben came out of the hallway startling her.

"Mom, is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Just fine, let's go enjoy your sister's party" she said and lead him to the party.

"You sure" he asked

"Yeah everything is okay" she said, reassuring him.

…

"Okay, I am going to go say happy birthday to Sophie" Ariadne said to Anna and Alex.

"Good luck" Alex said.

Ariadne walked across the room to try and find Sophie but could not help but think about Arthur and their earlier encounter in the dressing room. Finally she spotted Sophie surrounded by her friends and walked over to her and gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday and let her get back to her friends. As Ariadne was walking around she noticed the live band playing and some people dancing including the President and Camille. Ariadne spotted Ben and walked towards him and he smiled when he saw her.

"Well hello beautiful" he said as soon as she reached him, "You look stunning tonight; watch out my sister might get jealous because you are going to steal her spotlight."

"Oh I highly doubt that" Ariadne said as she looked over as Sophie surrounded by her friends.

"Hello" Nik said coming from the bar with champagne.

"Ah, this is Ariadne and Ariadne this is Nikolas, my best friend" Ben said introducing them.

"Pleased to meet you" Nik said kissing her hand.

"Same here" Ariadne said, "So why aren't you guys enjoying the party with your sister's closest friends?" Ariadne finished off with sarcasm.

Nik and Ben laughed out loud at her comment.

"Yeah closest friends, please this is just one of my dad's ways of showing how much power he has like that is necessary. He does not seem to understand that even power can't get you the things you want." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Ariadne asked.

"Oh Gosh, here we go again" Nik muttered, "Ariadne he is talking about that girl he met while we studied abroad together. He though he loved her and like a chicken he was to scared to admit it while we were there and now it's all he can talk about"

"I was not a chicken" Ben protested.

"Yeah okay sure" Nik said, "you were so scared you did not even tell her your real name"

"What?" Ariadne said surprised.

"He uses the excuse that he did not want anybody to make assumptions about his father being in politics so he used the name Kevin. Which may I add is true because all the so called girl friends he had while we were here did date him just because they wanted to be in the spotlight" Nik said.

"Thank you for the recognition" Ben said laughing, "But yeah I used the name Kevin cause I just wanted to have a good time and did not want any judgment from anybody"

"And did he have a grand time with the ladies" Nik said smiling, "until he met this girl named Anna who completely changed his mind about relationships. Then it was Anna this, Anna that, all about Anna and I was happy for him until he acted like a dumbass and ruined the whole thing"

"Her name was Anna?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked.

"Just asking" she said shortly but got a weird feeling that this party was going to be more than everybody bargained for.

"Well, who is that?" Nik asked looking across the room. Ben and Ariadne turned to look at who Nik was talking about and Ariadne laughed a little.

"You know her?" Ben asked and Nik waited for her answer.

"Yes, I do. That is Alexandra, one of my best friends so behave" she told Nik.

"Well cheers to you" Nik said raising his glass and finishing his champagne, "thank you for bring you beautiful friend" he finished as he walked away.

"Nik, behave" Ben called out after his friend and Nik raised his answer in response.

"He is quite a character" Ariadne said to Ben.

"Oh of course he is. He is a really nice guy and a great friend though so no worries and he has always been there for me whenever I needed him. God knows I still talk about Anna and we studied abroad years ago."

"I am glad you have that kind of relationship especially since you have been friends for years and you can trust him. So what was so special about this Anna girl?"

"I don't even know where to start. I loved everything about her. Her smile brightened my whole day no matter how upset I was. Her piercing blue eyes made me feel like I could never lie to her and there was something about her that made me trust her completely, so much so that once I almost told her about my dad and the whole politics part of my life. I know it was wrong to lie to her like that but I don't even like that career, I never liked politics but was always forced to pretend like I did because of my dad and even though I went to most of his rallies and speeches I was always in the background because my dad though I was unreliable. I would just do something scandalous, it was always my sister that was the golden child, and she was up front in all his political meetings, speeches and other crap I did not want go to, that is why she gets all this and I don't get anything, not that I want anything because I would rather celebrate with my actual friends. The thing that bothers me the most is that I let my dad's politics and my fear of what my family and press would think of her blind how much I really loved her." Ben told Ariadne looking around at the party most of the time and not into her eyes.

"Hey, listen it's okay" Ariadne said looking at him, "call me a hopeless romantic but if you fell that strongly about her and if she feels the same, you will find her again and she will find a way to forgive you"

"Thanks" Ben said smiling, "it means a lot to me. Now I must leave you and go mingle so my father does not think I completely disappeared"

"Okay, see you later" she said and went to find her friends.

…

"Hey" Anna said, "Where have you been?"

"You know around" Ariadne said, "where is Alex?"

Anna pointed to the dance floor and Ariadne looked at Nik and Alex dancing together and she looked happy, smiling as Nik said charming things to her.

"Of course, Alex and her boys." Ariadne said, "So how are you enjoying the party?"

"It's nice, you know quite over the top for a small gathering but have you seen Arthur?"

"What? No why?"

"He has been drinking all night. One drink after the other, I wonder what has gotten into him." Anna said.

"I will be right back" Ariadne said and left Anna there.

"Ariadne, come back" Anna said but Ariadne was already half way across the room.

Ariadne looked around for Arthur but could not find him then somebody pulled her arm and brought her to a small room in the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"What is going on?" Ariadne said. The light went on in the room and Arthur was standing in front of her.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just saying hello" he said calmly.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Of course" he said, "but everybody has been drinking"

"Why are we in here?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did in the dressing room" he told her.

"Listen, its fine can we just get on with our lives and stop fooling around, please" she said.

"I am sorry I did not mean to upset you; I would never want to hurt you" he said grabbing Ariadne by the waist and pulling her close.

"I thought you loved Sophie, I don't think this is displaying your love for her" she said quickly.

"I don't care about that" Arthur said as he pushed Ariadne's small body against the wall and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. She resisted as first but then returned his kiss by slightly tugging his hair and messing it up. They parted and Ariadne realized what was going on. She pushed him away and started to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't Arthur, I am not some girl you can just fool around with and am there for you whenever you feel like down or when you feel like it. Just because things might not be working about with Sophie at the moment does not mean I can be your back up then as soon as you are done with me you go back to Sophie. So when you figure out what you are doing then you come and talk to me."

"Ariadne, please I –"

"You what? Just forget it" she said and left the room.

Arthur was left alone in the small room with his thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with you Arthur _he thought_ sliding down to the floor, _pull yourself together_, this might ruin everything._ _Why is a girl making you do such things and be so disoriented?_ He finally got up from the floor after what seemed like forever fixed his hair and went to open the door but somebody flung it open.

"Eames?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Yes it's me?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Ariadne might see you and get suspicious"

"Really? Because you seem to be doing that all on your own. What was she doing in here with you?"

"Nothing, I have everything under control"

"Okay, you better. Cobb sent be to check on you. He was worried and with right cause. Now get out there and propose I will see you tomorrow" Eames said and left quickly.

Arthur left the room and made his way back to the party and put his hand in his pocket and felt the black box. He looked around the room and saw Ariadne with her friend Anna and Alex. He sighed and made his way to Sophie holding the black box in his hand in the pocket.

He finally reached Sophie and she gave him a hug.

"Hi baby" she said.

"Hello" he said "How is your birthday going?"

"Wonderful" she answered, "Now that I am with you"

"Yeah, listen I have something to ask you" he said as her reached in his pocket.

"What?" she asked smiling…..


	7. Chapter 7: Hesitation

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Remember I don't own anything, just my ideas. Thanks for the support and I feel you with finals as well, difficult choice between studying and writing lol. Anyways thank you and review please. : )**

Arthur pulled out a black box he had in his pocket and opened it.

"Would you like to move in with me?" he asked her holding a black box containing a diamond heart necklace. He could not ask her right now, he could not stand to see Ariadne hurt again. It was a spare he had bought earlier that day being prepared as always. The perfect point man.

"Of course baby" she said smiling and kissing him.

"Happy Birthday" he said.

"What is going on here?" the President asked.

"Daddy, Arthur asked me to move in with him"

"What an excellent idea" the President said, "Congratulations"

"Thank you sir" Arthur said.

"Why are congratulations in order?" Camille said coming up behind her husband.

"Well mom, Arthur asked me to move in with him' Sophie said.

"Ohh I see, well congratulations then" Camille said dryly.

…

"What happen?" Anna asked Ariadne as she came over to her looking flustered.

"Arthur is being strange and he is confusing me"

"Why?"

"Well he took me into a room and kissed me telling me that he does not care about his relationship. What am I suppose to think? Is he saying that because he likes me or because he just wants to fool around? I just don't get it" Ariadne said frustrated.

"What? Are you serious? He needs to figure himself out and then come talk to you"

"Yeah that is what I told him as well"

"Okay I am going to the bar and going to get us some champagne" Anna said.

"Okay, sounds good" Ariadne said as Anna left.

"Hey" Alex called out bringing Nik with her.

"Hello, missy where have you been all night?" Ariadne asked.

"With Nikolas here" Alex answered pulling him forward.

"Hello Nik, are you behaving?" Ariadne asked.

"I have been the most well behaved man at this whole party" he answered with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Alex asked

"We just met tonight. Ben introduced us." Ariadne explained.

"Oh I see" Alex laughed, "Did you meet Anna yet?"

"No" Nik said.

"Oh here she is, bringing us champagne" Alex smiled but Nik looked confused.

They all turned to see Anna walking towards them and as soon as Anna looked up and saw Nik she froze in place. She was as lost as Alex and Ariadne then the crash of champagne glasses on the floor snapped them all back to reality and Anna ran out of the party. Alex and Ariadne followed her out the room. Nik was left standing alone in the middle of the room with people staring and Ben rushing over.

"Nik, what happen?" Ben said staring at the broken glass and champagne on the floor and Nik alone.

"It was her, she is here" Nik said.

"Who is here?"

"Your girl"

"What?"

"Anna, Ben, Anna was here"

"What? Where did she go?"

"That way, come on lets go" Nik said running to the exit.

…..

"What the hell happen in there?" Alex asked Anna but Anna kept running even though she did not know where she was going seeing as there were no other houses around or streets around.

"Anna talk to us" Ariadne said.

Anna turned around and they both noticed she was crying. Her jet black hair was in her face and her bright blue eyes were covered in tears.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"That was Nik" Anna said between breaths.

"Yeah we know" Alex said, "So?"

"Nik is best friends with Kevin, the guy I was telling you guys about. The guy I met while studying abroad" finally answered.

"Kevin, who is Kevin? Nik's best friend is Benjamin. He is the son of the President" Ariadne said.

"Are you serious so he lied about his name as well? What else did he lie about? Was our whole relationship a lie? God I am so stupid." Anna said.

"Oh my God" Alex said is disbelief at the situation.

"Anna, Anna" the girls heard Ben yelling out in front of the house.

"I can't deal with this right now" Anna said, "Please either tell him to go away or call a cab or something"

"Okay I will be right back" Ariadne said and left Alex hugging Anna who was sitting on a bench.

Ariadne walked up the small hill and met Ben and Nik at the top.

"Ariadne, where is she? Why didn't you tell me?" Ben demanded.

"Excuse you, I did not know you were the asshole who broke my best friend's heart and you can't see her" Ariadne said defensively.

"Ariadne please I need to see her. I need to explain myself to her." Ben said.

"No, she does not want to see you right now"

"Man, just drop it for now. You know she is here now it will be easier to see her later." Nik said.

"Nik, do not encourage him. She does not want to see you ever, not just now" Ariadne said.

"Ariadne please, how would you feel if I said you could never see Arthur again?" Ben said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked alarmed.

"You know exactly what it means. You think I don't notice how you look at each other. My parents and my sister are blind to that fact especially my sister because she is in love but I know because I feel the same way about Anna, now pleases let me see her" Ben pleaded.

"Listen I would but she would never forgive me. She is a mess right now and she really does not want to see you right now" she answered.

"Okay fine but listen, my dad has an annual family beach trip to our private house in Nice and we leave the day after tomorrow and I am sure my dad is going to ask you to come so can you please bring Anna and you can even bring Alex so she does not get suspicious or it does not seem weird. Please." Ben said.

"Okay fine but we need to leave now." She answered.

"Promise" he said.

"Okay I promise I will bring Anna and Alex"

"Okay my driver can take you home; he is waiting in the front with my black Mercedes" Ben said.

"Okay I guess I will see you soon" she said before she made her way down the hill again.

The boys left and Ben gave the driver his keys and gave him directions on what to do. Ariadne reached her friends and noticed they were still in the same spot she had left them except Anna had stopped crying and was now silent.

'Girls, let's go home" Ariadne said gently.

She led her friends to the car and they all sat in the back. Ariadne gave the driver her address and they drove in silence all the way back to her apartment. They finally got there after what felt like hours and Ariadne said thank you to the driver and they helped Anna out of the car. They got up to her apartment and they all crashed on Ariadne's bed as soon as they got there. Alex and Ariadne slept on either side of Anna comforting her all night.

…

Arthur watched Ariadne run after Anna and Alex and then later leave in Ben's car and was wondering what had just happen_. I really need to do some extensive work tomorrow on researching this whole family not just the president_ Arthur thought.

"So sweetie" Sophie interrupted his thought, "My father takes an annual beach trip to our house in Nice the day after tomorrow and I know my dad is probably going to invite you so would you want to come with me?"

"Yeah that would be very relaxing" he responded with a smile.

"Awesome" she said, "Tomorrow I am going to start packing so I can move in as soon as possible" she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Well the party seems to be coming to an end" Arthur said observing the crowd leaving around him, "so I will call you tomorrow?"

"Definitely" she said.

"Okay Happy Birthday and goodnight" he said kissing her.

"Night" she said as he left and went to his car.

….

Ben watched from his bedroom window as Alex and Ariadne helped Anna get into the car and drove away. She looked so beautiful in her purple dress and her curls all over her face as she wiped away tears.

"Dam it" he said out loud and punched the wall. He hated seeing her cry like that.

"You okay man?" Nik asked entering the room.

"Not really but what can I do right. Let's go get a drink downstairs"

"Okay" Nik said and followed him.

When they reached the bar of what now seemed an empty house except for the maids, they ordered a drink.

The president walked over to the bar after saying goodbye to the last few guests.

"Benjamin, I will stand no more of your random outburst in front of people. What the hell was that in front of our guests?"

"I am really not in the mood for this father"

"Well you never are and then you go and do stupid things and I have to cover for your behavior."

"Why the way I behaved in front of our closest friends and family did not please you. By the way I did not know we had so many close friends"

"Young man you need to figure out your life and behavior before it's too late. Also I expect you to behave when we leave for our trip the day after tomorrow and the whole time there because press with be all over the place" he finished and left Ben and Nik by the bar.

"I really wish he would just shut up sometimes" Ben said taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey listen, she is going to come to the trip and everything will be fine, alright" Nik said.

"The only reason you are saying that is because your shiny new toy, Alex is going to be there"

"Hey, don't say that about her" Nik said defensively, "She is really different".

"Wow, well good for you, at least one of us will end up with the girl, right?" Ben said before he got up to leave, "good night man".

"Night" Nik said after him.

…..

The girls woke up the next day feeling exhausted and changed into normal clothes seeing as they were still in their dresses from last night. They all took turns taking showers as Ariadne cooked some breakfast for them.

"So how are you feeling today Anna?" Alex asked.

"Better, thanks. You know I was thinking last night when I was sitting on the bench that it really sucks when you don't know what to do and Ariadne I wanted to apologize" Anna said.

"What? Why?" Ariadne asked

"Well almost seeing Ben last night made me really confused because I had been putting up a front this whole time, pretending that I hated him and I did but last night my head was telling me to hate him and never see him again but just the sheer feeling that he was there, my heart was telling me to go hug him and hold him and never let go even though he hurt me. So I realized that you must be going through the same thing with Arthur just that yours is worse because there is another girl in the picture now." Anna said.

"Yeah I can definitely say that I know how you feel almost seeing him and it is very difficult not to know what to do and it's not like I have it figured out but at least Ben can express himself and I heard what he has had to say about you and your relationship and it's not like he knew who I was so that fact that he admitted that it was the biggest mistake he has ever made has to mean something. I know you can't just forgive him but at least hear him out"

"I honestly don't know what to say or do right now" Anna said.

"Well I know this is not a great time but, the president makes a yearly beach trip to Nice at his private house and he has invited us along for a week I believe" Anna said.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked, "Listen I don't know what you two are going to do but I say we all go and the two of you show those men of yours what it is they let go of and are now missing. What do you say?" she asked them.

"You know I am probably going to regret this but let's do it" Anna said.

"Okay then" Ariadne said, "We should do some shopping since we leave the day after tomorrow".

Before they could answer there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it" Alex said.

She opened the door and there was a man delivering flowers.

"These are for a Miss Alexandra" he said.

"Thank you, that's me" she said tipping the man and closing the door. It as a bouquet of red roses and white and pink daisies, with a note attached. It red "Hope you ladies are feeling better today and Alex I hope you can join us at the beach and thank you for your amazing company last night. Love Nik" Alex smiled and processed to read the note out loud.

"Sorry Anna" she said, "I know you know Nik because of Ben - "

"Its okay" Anna cut her off, "Nik is a great guy, funny, outgoing and loving but be careful because he can be a tad to loving with the ladies".

"Okay, will do. Now let's do some shopping" Alex said.

….

Arthur went to the warehouse early in the morning to get some work done. The rest of the team soon joined him and quietly worked. Cobb walked over to Arthur's desk.

"So how come I did not see anything in the papers this morning about a proposal?"

"Because I did not think it was necessary for the mission" Arthur answered shortly.

"Right and it had nothing to do with the fact that Ariadne was there right?"

"Listen, I don't want to hear anymore about Ariadne. Talking about her just distracts m and we need to finish this job if you want to see your kids, okay?"

"All right, you got it" Cobb said and walked back to his desk.

"By the way" Arthur said, "Where the hell is our new architect?"

Just as Cobb was about to answer the door of the warehouse opened and in came their new architect. Arthur was just as surprised as Cobb and they both just started.

"Hello boys" she said, "Let's get to work"


	8. Chapter 8: Truth & Lies

**Hi everybody, **

**Thank you so much for all your support and reviews. Sorry I was really busy with finals but now school is over so more time for writing. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I will try and update as soon as possible. Once again I don't own anything. Thanks **

Chapter 8: Truth & Lie

Cobb shot a confused look at Arthur and he received the same back as Yusuf and Eames were confused for a completely different reason. Eames approached the woman and introduced himself,

"Hello I am Eames, the thief and this is Yusuf, the chemist" he said.

"Well hello, pleased to meet you, I am Eleanor your architect" she said smiling.

"Yes same with us. I am Dom Cobb and this is Arthur our point man. We are pleased you could join our team. This way please" Cobb said bring her to her to her work station, "You have all the materials you need here and the brief on the case. If you have any questions please let us know, we are all here and we have a lot of work to do". Cobb told Eleanor as she took a seat and started working on her designs,

"Thank you, I will be sure to" she responded.

"Okay" Cobb said leaving to go to his desk and work some more.

Arthur was confused, he could not even work. He kept shuffling his papers and tried to focus but it was impossible. He did not know if he wanted to go see Ariadne or talk to Cobb. Finally he decided he needed to talk to Cobb before he did anything stupid.

"Cobb, do you want to go get lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" Cobb answered needing to talk to Arthur, "we will be back soon everybody" Cobb called out before they left.

They waited until they were in the restaurant to start talking just to be safe. They ordered drinks and food.

"What the hell is going on Cobb?" Arthur asked.

"I honestly don't know, I am not lying to you. I was as surprised as you were" Cobb answered, "I thought you did thorough research on Ariadne before she joined our team for Inception" Cobb questioned.

"I did" Arthur answered defensively, "there was a police report that said her mother Eleanor died in a car accident when Ariadne was four and her father tried not to mention it too much so Ariadne does not know much at all about her mother. If she saw her now, she probably would not recognize her."

"Goodness, I don't know what it going on" Cobb said running his fingers through his hair and holding his head.

"You know call me crazy but I think that Camille is up to no good either. I was observing her at the party and she seemed uneasy when she met Ariadne's friends especially Alex. There is something strange going on here and I don't like it. I feel like everybody else is playing with us and we have no idea who is playing the game or what is going on and I am getting sick of it" Arthur finished frustrated.

"I know what you mean, it does not add up and we really need to start knowing things but under cover without them know we know. Also we need to do it fast because I really don't want to perform this inception if we can find a way around it" Cobb finished taking a sip of his martini.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I want us to keep working on it just in case we have to do it but without raising any suspicions we need to figure out a way out before this gets even worse that it already is." Arthur said.

"I wonder if she would recognize Ariadne now" Cobb questioned out loud.

"From what I read in the file of Ariadne they seemed like a normal enough family but then again why would she fake her own death only to come back and we have a job by some shady person who does not allow us to use Ariadne as our architect but her mother. It's all too weird" Arthur explained.

"Yeah the biggest thing I want to know is why her for this job because the reason why she technically left home is not connected to the case but then again it might be. I just don't know anymore with this job. It started of simple, I mean as simple as it could be for Inception and it was all fine until you ran into Ariadne. It's as if they are watching us but they really don't want her involved or something" Cobb said.

"Yeah I am going to do a lot of research while on this vacation with the president and his family because if we want to find any answers they can only come from the subject since we have no idea who is ordering this and we can't just go up to Eleanor and ask her" Arthur stated.

"Speaking of the President and his family" Cobb said and Arthur knew what was coming, "I know I asked you this morning but how come you did not propose last night?"

"I just could not, I am sorry I know you risked sending Eames there to make sure I followed through but I don't know what has gotten into me"

"What do you mean?" Cobb asked.

"I feel like being around her makes me distracted, like I can't do my job perfectly or at all and it makes me angry but as soon as I see her I don't care about anything else. I don't know" Arthur said as her took a sip of his drink.

"I see" Cobb said, "Listen you don't ever have to apologize for how you feel towards Ariadne and don't say that it makes you a bad point man because that is what I told myself when I met Mal but in the end whatever happen does not matter, I was a better extractor for it. And the one thing I will tell you is that if you don't follow you heart then you will lose your mind. Sometimes love causes you to lose both but it's definitely worth the risk" Cobb finished.

"I just feel guilty because of my brother" Arthur said.

"We have been trying to find him, it's not like we ever stopped but you have to admit it was strange that he was not there when we woke up and we were the only ones who knew about that job" Cobb said.

"I know there are factors but I still feel like it's my fault" Arthur said as their food come to the table.

"I know how that feels" Cobb said quietly.

…

The girls had been shopping since the morning for their trip to Nice and had gotten many new clothes and shoes.

"How about we get some lunch? I am starving." Alex asked Anna and Ariadne.

"Yeah sure sounds good" they both said.

"I know a great little place right across the street here" Anna said.

They crossed the street and entered the little restaurant and asked for a table for three and the hostess sat them down.

"Merci" they all said as the hostess helped them with their many shopping bags.

"This is a cute little place" Alex said looking around, "Oh wow what luck we have" she said laughing.

"What?" Ariadne said.

"Oh geez" Anna said, "Arthur is here"

"Awesome, so awkward" Ariadne said.

"What happen last night by the way?" Alex asked.

"Ugh, he confuses me so much. First he scared me dragging me to an empty room or closet, I can't even remember and he kissed me and was not acting like himself at all so I yelled at him and told him to leave me alone. Then I heard later that he asked Sophie to move in with him. What am I suppose to think now? He is probably going to ask her to marry him soon. I just can't believe it; he never seemed like the emotional or romantic type. Then again maybe he really loves her, I don't know."

"Please" Alex said, "if he really loved her, he would not be kissing you every time he sees you"

"That's true" Anna said, "I wonder who he is sitting with though"

"What do you mean? I thought he was alone" Ariadne said trying to look but not be suspicious.

"I can go to the ladies room and see who it is" Alex offered.

"Yeah okay" Ariadne said.

"Okay be right back" Alex said getting up.

She went to the ladies room and touched up her makeup and come out and was facing Cobb when she walked by them. He smiled and she returned the smile.

"So" Alex said, "it's a man dressed just as nicely as Arthur. He has light brown hair and blue eyes" she finished.

"What?" Ariadne said getting up.

"What happen? Where are you going?" Anna said but Ariadne had already left the table.

…

Arthur and Cobb were enjoying their lunch, talking some more about the job at hand when Arthur froze in place.

"What?" Cobb said.

"Ariadne, Alex, and Anna are here"

"Dam" Cobb said, "I really did not want her to see me, it is just going to raise her suspicions even more but if I try and sneak out it will be even worse".

"Let's hope she does not see us" Arthur said and as soon as he said that Alex walked by their table, "no such luck" he said.

"It's okay, I got it under control" Cobb said.

"Let's hope so because she is walking over here now" Arthur said.

"Cobb?" Ariadne asked.

"Ariadne, hello" Cobb said getting up and hugging her pretending to be surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Arthur waited breathless for Cobb's answer.

"The kids wanted to visit their grandfather and we decided to make a vacation of it since Miles came back and is teaching again, that man never stops" Cobb said smiling.

"I see, well why didn't you call me? Where are the kids?"

"They are with Miles. We just got in this morning but I had to rush over and see Arthur. I heard he is getting pretty serious with the President's daughter and I just had to hear it for myself. I could not believe it"

"Yeah me either" Ariadne said looking at Arthur.

"Well what can I say" Arthur said standing up joining them, "I know it's hard to believe but she is a great woman and I am in love"

Cobb and Ariadne both looked at his like he had gone insane.

"Well then" Cobb said, "you better invite us to your wedding".

"Sure will" Arthur answered.

"How long are you staying?" Ariadne asked Cobb changing the subject.

"Only a week but we are mostly going to be with Miles and taking the kids around Paris"

"Okay well I am going to go now. Say hello to the kids for me and next time you are in Paris let me know because I am going to Nice this following week so we can't get together"

"I definitely will. It was great seeing you and I am proud of you" Cobb said giving Ariadne a hug before they parted.

"Thanks" Ariadne said, "Goodbye Arthur".

…

Ariadne walked back to the table and told her friends what just happen.

"Oh my God, he said that he loved her and that he is going to marry her" Alex said surprised at the news.

"Yep, just in case I had any doubts about their relationship now it's crystal clear" Ariadne said.

"Well are you okay sweetie?" Anna said.

"Yeah, I guess it just hurts when he says it in front of me like that, it makes it more real when I was trying to forget about the fact that he had another woman. I guess it was stupid of me to think that he thought of me as something more than a friend and I don't know why I have a boyfriend, I should not even be thinking about him."

"It's okay" Anna said.

"No it's not. I need to stop thinking about him because clearly he does not think of me"

"Listen Anna was right" Alex said, "We are going to go to that vacation and have a lot of fun and you are going to make him suffer by looking better than ever. If he wants to pretend like he has no feelings then let him but you are going to drive him mad for a week in Nice".

Ariadne laughed and nodded to agree with her.

"All righty so we are all going to be sluts this week?" Anna asked laughing.

"No we are going to be classy and tempt them till they break" Alex said simply laughing.

"Okay sounds great" Ariadne said, "Ready to go?" she asked as they all paid their part of the bill.

"Yep" their said as they all got up and grabbed their shopping bags and their purses.

Ariadne looked back at Arthur and turned back around and smiled a bit thinking of the week ahead.

…..

"Why is nobody ready as usual" the president yelled standing in the middle of his house as people ran around him.

"Oh honey, relax" Camille said as she handed her suitcases to the staff to take to the runway in the back of their house. Their private plane was waiting and they were supposed to have left an hour earlier.

"Daddy don't be so tense" Sophie said as she came down the stairs with her assistant following her with her many suitcases.

"Why do you have so much luggage sweetheart?"

"You know me daddy, I have to have an outfit for everyday" she said smiling.

Okay everybody let's go" he said.

"What the hell is he yelling about again" Ben asked Nik who was helping them bring down the suitcases.

Nik laughed as they passed by the President seeing how annoyed he looked at them being late.

"Hey Ben" Nik said.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Look who is here" Nik said looking towards the door seeing Anna, Alex and Ariadne walking into the house with their suitcases.

Ben froze but his father's voice broke the silence.

"Girls, I was so pleased when I heard you could join us on this trip. I promise you are going to have plenty of fun".

"What is going on?" Camille asked looking surprised when she saw Alex and Anna.

"The girls are joining us. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah great" Camille said with not much enthusiasm which Arthur noticed coming down the stairs.

"Okay everybody let's go, the plane is waiting for us out back on the runway" the president said.

They all walked to the runway as the staff loaded their luggage on the plane. The President walked with Camille and Arthur had linked arms with Sophie as Alex, Anna, Ariadne, Ben and Nik followed behind.

"Hey Nik" Alex said, "Thanks for the flowers, they were beautiful"

"It's no problem, thank you for your company at the party. I needed it" he laughed and she joined him thinking about the boring and official party.

"I did not know Sophie had so many close friends" she said.

"Yeah, she doesn't" he smiled.

They finally reached the plane and took off for Nice.

…

An hour and a half later the plane landed in Nice where the weather was spectacular and the sun was bright.

"This is fabulous" Sophie said as soon as she got off the plane.

"Yes it is" her mother agreed.

They all got into black Mercedes and 15 minutes later they were at a mansion overlooking the seaside of Nice. It was the nicest house Ariadne had ever seen. Inside the house was bright with the décor mostly white and gold. Each room had a different color theme and everything was covered in elegant beach decorations and somehow each room also had a balcony and a view of the crystal clear water. Another staff of chefs, cleaning, outdoors and drivers were waiting for them when they got there and helped them with their luggage.

"Okay" the President said when they got inside, "there are enough rooms for everybody to have their own room so go and get them".

He took Camille's hand and they went to their bedroom followed by people carrying their many suitcases. Everybody else went to get their room. Ariadne went into a room which had a lilac theme with flowing sheer drapes and crisp white sheets with lilac flowers on them. The drapes were flowing into the room due to the wind of the water coming into the room. Ariadne placed her luggage down and stepped out on the balcony and took a deep breath.

"Girlie, you in here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I am out here" Ariadne answered.

"This house is amazing" Alex said, looking down at the huge pool which faced the sea, "and we were thinking about not coming here".

"I know right" Anna said coming into the room.

"Well do you guys want to go into town?" Ariadne asked.

"Yeah let's go" Alex said.

"Let me just get my purse and we can go" Anna said.

Anna left the room and went into her room, three doors down and grabbed her purse but then remembered she forgot her phone and turned around. All of a sudden she heard her door close and standing inside the room was Benjamin. She froze and she wanted to tell him to leave but no words were coming out.

"We need to talk Anna" he said and approached her.

…

**What do you guys think? I made it a long chapter since I had not updated in a long time. Let me know what you think should happen next or what you think of the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

**Hey everybody thanks for all the support. I hope you like this chapter. Remember I don't own anything and also review please : ) **

Chapter 9: Surprises

Anna finally regained her composure and sternly answered him.

"There is nothing to talk about Kevin or is it Ben because I am a bit confused" she said pointing out his lie.

"Listen, I really am sorry I lied to you, I am sorry for everything I did. I really did not mean to hurt you. I - " Ben tried to continue but she cut him off.

"I don't need an explanation; you can save it and do me a favor, don't try to make anything up to me. You made your choice clear years ago and I understand what we meant to you" she said and she left him in the middle of the room as she left to join her friends.

"What happen?" Alex asked as Anna walked towards them and they left the house.

"I know I said I am not going to let it bother me but he just has some nerve coming into my room and telling me that we need to talk. No we don't need to talk, you lied and you are a coward it's plain and simple" Anna said frustrated.

"Wow" Alex said as they got into a car, "You tell him girl".

"Ugh, whatever. He can say anything I don't believe him now"

The driver took the girls to the town center. It was bustling with people and tourists. The fresh markets and stores added many colors blending with the Mediterranean.

"This is so beautiful" Anna said.

"It really is" Alex said, "I am going to go check out this jewelry store".

"Okay have fun" Ariadne said, "hey I am going to call John because I have not talked to him in a while".

"Okay, I am going to the bookstore" Anna said before she left.

Ariadne pulled out her phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey babe" she said.

"Hey, I got your message about Nice; sorry I did not call you back I have been very busy with this new project at work".

"It's okay, I wish you could be here though, it's beautiful"

"I know, I can only imagine but I am so caught up at work but I can try and make it"

"No it's fine; I don't want you to get behind at work. We can come together another time" she said.

"Okay well I am going into a meeting now so can we talk later?"

"Yeah sounds good"

"All right, have fun. Love you" he said.

"Me too, bye" Ariadne said before she hung up and sat down at a bench close to the water.

Anna walked into the bookstore and she looked at the new books on the table closest to the open door. After looking around the store she picked up a few books she liked and she turned to go to the register however she bumped into somebody and she dropped all her books.

"Oh my God I am so sorry" she said looking up at the guy she had just bumped into and was pleasantly surprised to see a handsome guy looking back at her.

"Really its fine" he said smiling, "Here let me help you" he reached down and picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Thank you" she said smiling back at him.

"Well my name is Daniel and I think you owe me a favor" he said teasingly.

"I am Anna and may I ask what you mean" she said laughing.

"Seeing as you bumped into me and could have hurt me, you owe me something"

"Oh is that right" she said smiling.

"Yep"

"So what do I owe you?" she asked.

"Well I think dinner tonight at 8 would suffice" he said smiling.

"Sounds fair enough" Anna said, "You can pick me up at the following address" she finished as she wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Wow, President's house. Are you a secret daughter of his or something?" Daniel asked teasingly.

She laughed and said, "No, my friend is his architect and he invited us to his yearly Nice vacation since he loved being around people or something along those lines"

"I am sure he likes to be around gorgeous women, who doesn't?" he said.

She blushed and smiled at him.

"Well thank you" she said. Anna bought her books and Daniel and she walked out of the shop together talking and laughing.

"Hello" Ariadne met them outside.

"Oh hey, Ariadne this is Daniel and Daniel this is my architect friend Ariadne" Anna introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you Ariadne, what a beautiful name" he said kissing her hand.

"Thank you" she said.

"Well I really must get going" he said, "See you tonight at eight Anna and nice to meet you Ariadne" Daniel said.

"Okay, see you tonight" Anna said before he left.

"Look at you" Ariadne said.

"Well you know nothing is going to happen if I just sit around sulking about Ben, like I said he made his choice clear" Anna said.

"Yeah, well good for you" Ariadne said, "That's romantic, you met in a bookstore. Awww. Even though I don't know why he seemed so familiar, like I had seen him before."

"Yeah I know" Anna said.

"What are we talking about?" Alex asked as she joined her friends.

"Anna has a hot date tonight" Ariadne said.

"What?" Alex said, "Why do I always miss the juicy stuff?"

"They all laughed and continued shopping for a bit and they finally returned to the house just in time for lunch. As soon as they entered the house the President greeted them.

"Girls, how was the town?" he asked.

"It was fabulous, we got a few things and Anna got a dinner date tonight" Alex answered cheerfully.

"Alex" Anna said feeling that last part was unnecessary.

"It's okay Anna. I hope you enjoy your time tonight with your date" the President said.

"Thank you' she said blushing.

"Okay, now we are having lunch in an half an hour out on the back deck so get ready girls" he said before he took off to get ready and make sure lunch was ready.

"Well I am going to go take a quick shower and change for lunch" Ariadne said walking towards her room.

"Yeah same here" Anna said.

"Okay see soon" Alex added.

….

Ariadne went into her room and fell on her bed laying there for a minute before getting up and jumping in the shower and 10 minutes later she was getting ready for lunch. She put on a red cotton summer dress garnished with sparkling ruffles across the low neckline. She did her make up and threw her hair up in a loose bun with curls coming out from the sides. Before she left her room she wore black heels and closed her door. Ariadne knocked on Anna's and waited.

"Hey" Anna said, "you ready?"

"Yep, you look nice." Ariadne said looking at Anna wearing a green summer dress with silver heels and her jet black hair curly fell loosely on her shoulders and back.

"Well thank you. You should be talking. Look at you missy, pulling out the red dress" Anna said.

"Just like Alex said, make them crazy" Ariadne laughed as they walked to Alex's door.

They knocked and Alex answered right away wearing a vibrant green dress and gold heels. Her fiery red hair in a half up do complimented her fair skin. She stepped out, closed her door and said, "Let's give them hell".

…

Everybody was already at lunch when the girls got there and they all looked and Ben, Arthur and Nik kept looking when they walked out and sat down for lunch. Alex sat next to Nik, Anna sat next to Ben being the only seat open and Ariadne sat next to Arthur.

"Well you girls look amazing" the President said.

"Yes, indeed" Camille said now seeming in a good mood, "I love those dresses".

"Thanks" they all said.

"You look beautiful" Nik whispered in Alex's ear and she smiled and blushed in response.

"So how is everybody enjoying Nice?" the President asked as the food came out.

"It is really beautiful here. I have lived in France for years" Anna said "but I have never seen the south like this"

"You never took a vacation with your family?" Camille asked.

"Not really, my parents were always trying to save for my university and even though they saved a lot it still was not enough so I had to take out loans and I am still paying them back now."

"Oh we see" the President said, "So how about study abroad? Did you go anywhere?" As soon as the President finished his question Anna tensed up and Ben shifted in his chair, uneasy.

"Yeah" Anna said after what seemed like forever, "I studied abroad in London".

"Wow, what a small world it is. Didn't you two study abroad in London?" the President asked Nik and Ben.

"Yeah we did" Nik answered first.

"Yep" Ben said.

"Well London is a big city and I don't remember meeting the son of the President of France" Anna said taking a jab at Ben.

"Excuse my son's silence" the President said, "He had some girl issues while he studied abroad there"

"Dad please, that's enough" Ben quickly said.

"Oh come on Ben" he said, "All you could talk about was this girl. For months all you did was lock yourself in your room and did not talk to anybody. I could not even take you anywhere at the time of my election because the press would think you had gone through some sort of weird crisis or depression."

"Well is not like you missed me because you had your perfect Sophie to go everywhere with you" Ben said sharply.

"Not a time for fighting boys" Camille said, "Maybe the girl was special"

"She was amazing but I messed up and no matter what I do, I can't express to her how sorry I am because I betrayed her, lied to her so I don't blame her" Ben said occasionally looking at Anna.

"Okay enough about this topic, clearly you are going to regret this your whole life and you are never going to get over it even though you should because Elizabeth is a very nice girl" the President said.

"Really dad?" Ben said.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Elizabeth?" Alex asked.

"It's this lovely girl he dated for a short time a year after he studied abroad and we think they should get back together" Camille said.

"You mean to say the one you set me up with because it would look good for your political campaign and the relationship lasted one month and I was never up for it from the beginning" Ben said to his parents.

"Oh hush" his mother said.

"Speaking of relationships" the President said, "Anna do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well at the moment, no I don't" Anna said.

"But she has a hot date tonight" Alex said finishing off what Anna wanted to say.

Ben instantly looked at her in disbelief and grinded his teeth together out of frustration.

"Well who is the lucky guy?" Camille asked.

"I met him today at the bookstore and we got to talking and he asked me to dinner tonight so here we are now" Anna said.

"Well isn't that great" Camille said, "Now we are all getting into relationships and rekindling old flames".

"What do you mean?" Nik asked curiously and all of a sudden people walked out on the porch and joined them.

"Well aren't you fashionably late" the President said standing up to greet them.

"Oh shit" Nik said under his breath.

"Hello old friend" the elder man said.

"Everybody this is Pierre, a great friend of mine. We have know each other to long" he said laughing, "And Pierre you know everybody except my new architect Ariadne and her two friends Alexandra and Anna".

"Well I am pleased to meet you three lovely ladies" Pierre said, "This is Michelle, my amazing wife and my daughter Elizabeth and my son Gabriel"

They all said hello politely and smiled.

"Join us won't you" the President said ordering the staff to make room in the huge table for four more.

_Can this lunch get any more awkward?_ Ariadne thought. Everybody got to talking and soon the table was buzzing with chatter. Elizabeth sat on Ben's other side and was trying to make conversation with him while he was ignoring her and tried to talk to Anna. Arthur was looking at everybody's reaction and studying them carefully because he had to figure out a way around this recent job. He was particularly interested in Camille and Alex. Camille was making conversation with Pierre and Michelle the most, everything seemed normal with her but not with Alex. She seemed tense, looking over her shoulder ever since the new family had walked into the lunch.

"Hey, you okay?" Nik asked Alex seeing the tension in her.

"Yeah, I am fine" Alex answered with a small smile but still uneasy.

Finally the lunch was over and Alex thought she was home free however the dessert was next and she knew, dessert sometimes was longer than lunch.

Alex stood up and said, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you but I don't feel so great so I guess I will see you later".

"Okay, rest up" the President said.

"The pleasure was all ours Alexandra" Pierre said.

Alex walked into the house and went upstairs to her room unable to believe what had just happen. She got to her room and fell into her bed and curled up, holding a pillow.

Downstairs the lunch continued but one by one everybody was starting to leave feeling exhausted. Ariadne made her way to her room and pushed the door behind her to close it but it was caught by somebody. She turned around to find Arthur standing at her door. She let out a sign and her shoulders dropped. He come into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Can I help you?" she said taking out her shoes and placing them in the closet once again becoming short next to him.

"Listen, I want to apologize for the way I have been behaving around you lately. It has been unacceptable and unprofessional".

"Okay, that's okay" Ariadne said take back by his formal and usual behavior, "So can I ask you a question?" she finished.

"Yeah, go ahead" he said.

"I know it's none of my business but do you love Sophie?"

He froze at her question not sure how to answer, "Yes I do" he finally said.

"So are you going to marry her soon?" she asked biting the bottom corner of her lips.

He hated when she did that because she distracted him and he lost his train of thought.

"You know if things go well when we start living together because I cannot rush into things. I need to be sure something is thought all the way through before I take such a huge step".

"Of course" she said, "the perfect point man, you have to think a plan all the way through. So if you get married who are you going to invite? Parents? Siblings?"

"My dad left when we were younger and it's just my mom."

"Who is we?" she asked.

"What?" he was caught off guard.

"You said my dad left when we were younger" she said.

"Oh yeah my brother and I, we were never really that close but I still tried to protect him. He resented me for stepping in and becoming the man of the house, for maintaining the order you see my father and Henry never got along so he thought my dad leaving left him in heavy amounts of freedom but I guess I stopped that and since then we had numerous arguments. Finally when we were going to do what seemed like a very simple job for Cobb, we got into an argument about a girl he had been seeing before we preformed the job. During the job something happen and Henry got shot and woken up before anybody else and when we woke up he was no longer in the warehouse. I don't know if he got taken or if he just left or what but I felt like it was my fault because I was suppose to have it all under control but I didn't and I have been trying to find him since but no such luck". Arthur finished and sat on her bed letting out a sigh.

She joined him, sitting next to him on her bed.

"Arthur I am really sorry, but listen it's not your fault about him leaving or whatever and you were only trying to help bring order where it was lacking because your dad left. You had good intentions for your family, you were looking out for him that's all" she reassured him.

"I now but it still does not take away my guilt, the thought that I failed my mother. What was I suppose to tell her that I lost Henry in a mission which may I add is illegal".

"So what did you tell your mother about Henry?" she asked.

"Nothing, I had gotten my own place at that time and Henry was still in college, his senior year so he was still living at home and when he did not get home my mom called me and I had to pretend like I had no idea what was going on and after not finding him my mom lost her mind blaming the whole thing on me and how I was pushing him to hard. After everything I did for him and my mother she still took his side when it came down to it. I tried to see her but I stopped we she told me that I she wished I had left the house instead of my father because if I had left her little boy would still be with her" he said his voice breaking at the end and Ariadne noticed his eyes were filled with tears but he would not let them go.

"Oh Arthur, I really am sorry" she said moving closer and giving him a tight hug. He turned he way and hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while until he pulled away. He stood up and straightened his black polo.

"Thanks for listening to me" he said, "And again I am sorry for the confusion I have been causing you lately"

"It's okay, I am always going to be here if you need me" she said smiling and pulled him in for another hug. He was so tall she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later" she said.

"Definitely" he said and left her room closing the door behind him.

A few doors down Alexandra was still in the same position she was in an hour ago when somebody knocked on the door it startled her silence.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me, Nik. Are you okay?" he asked from outside. There was no answer and then a few minutes later Alex opened her door looking at the ground.

"Hey, look at me. Are you okay?" Nik asked.

Alex finally looked up and her eyes were bright red with tears still flowing down.

"Alex, Alex what is the matter?" he asked coming into her room and closing the door. As soon as he was in the room she wrapped her arms around him and he held her small figure against his body.

"I , I - " Alex made out between tears.


	10. Chapter 10: Passion & Jealousy

Chapter 10: Passion & Jealousy

"I'm fine" Alex said half smiling and wiping away her tears.

"What?" he said, "You can tell me" holding her face up to look at him.

"Really, it's nothing. I am just upset about my mom and my dad" she said.

"Okay, well come here" Nik said taking her to the bed and sitting with his back against the wall and she sat next to him under his arms, "Tell me about it".

They sat there for hours talking about Alex's family and she told him the whole story about her mom and her dad. It pained Nik to see her like this and all he could do was try and say words to make her feel better.

"I am sorry for laying this all on you like this" Alex said, her tears all dried out by now.

"It's okay Alex, you don't always have to have it together, and you know its okay not to be perfect all the time"

"I know but ever since my dad left and my mom…. Well my mom acted like she did, I was a mess and I did not ever want to be like that again so I never wanted to show my weak side to anybody for any reason"

"I know what you mean. When I was little I thought my family had everything; happiness, wealth, and power and all the other things and most of them we did but the most important we did not. Everywhere we went we all seemed like the happiest family but my dad was having an affair and it was not his first as I later found out and one day I was so angry that I told my mom and to my surprise it was no surprise to her. She knew but chose to do nothing because of all the luxuries she had in staying with my dad. That was more important to my family than love or happiness. I could not look at my dad or mom the same ever again" he expressed to her.

"Oh Nik, I am so sorry"

"No its fine" he said, "Besides I sometimes think what it would be like if we did not have all the riches, you know. Would my dad cheat? Would my mom have even married him if he was not rich? But what it comes down to is the fact that I believe people make themselves and it would not matter if my dad wad rich or poor he would have still cheated. And I am happy that I had Rose, who was our sort of housekeeper and nanny because she technically raised me to think the way I do and always kept my hopes up about real love. She was more of a mother to me than my real mother ever was".

"I am happy you had Rose as well because you would not be the man I was interested in right now" she said with a smile.

He smiled back and held her closer.

…..

Anna got ready in her room for her dinner date with Daniel. She looked through her clothes hanging on in the closet and finally decided on a red dress and black pumps. She sat down in front of the mirror and picked up her hair and was trying to see what to do with it. She heard a knock on her door and thinking it was one of the girls said come in. When she saw Ben in the reflection of her mirror she frowned and stood up to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she simply asked.

"Listen I know I messed up but I never intended to hurt you in any way that is why I lied. I knew that if you knew who I was you would assume things and the press would be horrible and I just wanted to get away from all that".

"Wow. Easy for you to say, you just wanted to get away from all the press and just be normal right? Well guess what you being normal cause somebody else to be hurt. And if you think that I am judgment that I would not even give you a chance to get to know you then you don't really know me at all".

"No, it's not like that at all"

"Well then what is it like because your lies just keep getting bigger and bigger Ben"

"I am trying to tell you but you are being stubborn"

"Okay than, if I am being so stubborn than why don't you answer me one question. Why did you break up with me if you are so sorry?" she asked.

"I told you I broke up with you because if we to come back to Paris then you would find out who I was and -"

"And I would find out your lies?" she cut him off.

"Would you stop cutting me off" he said and grabbed her and pushed her against the wall as her cover up slipped open and her undergarments where exposed. Her breath got caught up in her throat and he held her by her waist.

"What are you doing? Let me go, I have to get ready" she finally said.

"Ready for what?" he said as her pressed her closer, "Your hot date?"

"Yes" she said.

"Well you can't go" he said.

"Excuse me, of course I can. I–" she tried to continue but his kiss cut her off. She tried to resist him by pushing him but his lips were too welcoming for her to deny him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she tugged on his hair slightly as he held on to her tiny exposed waist and they kissed passionately until she could not breath anymore and their lips parted. They both breathed heavily.

"This is bad" Anna said as she tried to part from him but he pulled her in again kissing her passionately and she welcomed him back. As they continued kissing he picked her up and laid her on the bed and placed himself on top of her. Then Anna realized what was going on and she remembered everything she had felt when he left her and she snapped back to reality. She pushed him off and got up.

"Please leave" she said upset with herself, letting it go that far.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing.

"If you have not notice or forgot you left me on my birthday" she said.

"I know but –"

"Nothing, please go" she said and she turned her back to him facing her balcony.

"Okay" he said, "but this is not the end" he finished as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed she sat on her bed in disbelief of what she had just done. _Why? _she asked herself_, why would you let him do that after everything that happen? Oh just forget about it, I have to get ready now_ she thought looking at the clock reading 7pm. As she was finishing touching up her makeup waiting for Daniel, Anna looked outside and even though the night was bright still it looked like a storm was about to break. _Mysterious_ she thought and left her room grabbing her clutch and walking towards the foyer of the house. A couple of minutes later she saw Daniel pull up in a black Mercedes and stop in front of the house. He got out of the car dressed sharply in a black suit and approached Anna who had made her way out of the house.

"Well you look stunning" he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you" she said, "You don't look so bad yourself".

He laughed and opened the car door for her and they left for their date.

…

Nik had left Alex's room to get a glass of water and to let her get some sleep and even though she had told him she was upset about her parents he did not really buy it. He knew it had something to do with Pierre's family because she was fine before then but all of a sudden she was upset and left. He was going to get down to the bottom of it because he hated seeing her upset. As he filled himself a glass of water he looked out of the huge windows and saw Anna getting picked up for what he guessed was her hot date as Alex had said. He looked a little closer at the guy and was beside himself.

"What the hell is going on?" he said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Arthur startled him.

"Oh Geez, did not see you there man. Nothing but Anna's date looks really familiar. I think it's this guy Ben and I went to school with but senior year he just disappeared, he never came to classes again but I guess he was kind of mysterious to being with you know. Sort of kept to himself all the time".

"Oh I see and did you ever find out what happen to him?"

"Well no but apparently now he is rich driving a Mercedes and living in Nice".

"Yeah I see what you mean. So what is going on between Ben and Anna, if you don't mind me asking".

"No it's really not a problem; I mean the whole house knows anyways. Ben and his father never really saw eye to eye. Ben's father wanted him to be the perfect son and follow him in all his political rallies and speeches but Ben was never into the whole politics charades; it was never him. He wanted to be a photographer ever since he was little and his father bought into it when he was little because it looked good in front of others to saw his son was into art and such but as soon as we were in high school his father wanted him to start getting into politics and Ben did you know just to make him happy and he kept it up until we went to college. We were away more you living on campus and all so they did not really see each other so Sophie was always there so his dad sort of replaced him with her. Don't get me wrong he is like a father to me but he does not really know how to prioritize and he does not really have time to really get to know his kids. So after we went to study abroad and that whole thing happen with Anna, you know you have heard him talk about her before, we got back to Paris and Ben knew he had made the worst decision in his life so he was really down for a couple weeks. And you know that is when his father's election was so his dad wanted him to stay out of the spotlight and not cause any drama and Ben did not have any energy to fight with him. However very soon his depression turned to anger and many other things so drinking followed with going to clubs and parties every day and then finally turned to him dating Elizabeth who you met earlier today just because his father said it would be good technically look good for the press but it was never the same after Anna, it was all bland you know like he did not really care. I guess she was really special but he messed up and now he is trying to find a way to fix it but I guess another guy is in the picture now". Nik said.

"Wow so I see how it is now. So what is Ben going to do about photography?"

"Well he is trying to build his portfolio then try and get a job but eventually open his own studio".

"Oh that would be awesome for him. Anyways it was nice talking to you. I will see you later" Arthur said before he left.

"Yep, see you" Nik said and finished his glass of water before he went into Ben's room. He knocked on his door.

"Yeah come in" Ben said.

"Hey man" Nik said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I don't really know what to do".

"Yeah I feel you and I don't mean to get you down but I just saw Anna getting picked up by her date"

"Yeah and?"

"Well I think it was that strange guy that we went to school with. The one that all the girls thought was so cute because he was always mysterious but everybody else thought was weird and he never really said much. Oh what was his name" Nik tried to think.

"Henry right?" Ben asked.

"YES!" Nik said, "Henry was his name, I wonder where we disappeared to though, it was as if he dropped off the face of the earth"

"What the hell now he is back. Great just what I needed on top of Elizabeth being here now Anna has a date with somebody I went to school with."

"Yeah that is rough man. Don't know what to say but I think I am going to hit the gym to blow of some steam. Want to come?" Nik asked.

"Yeah why not" Ben said.

They got their stuff and headed to the gym.

….

Arthur paced back and forth in his room as thunder started to boom outside. He had been listening at Ben's door and heard what they were saying about Henry but was it his brother Henry they were talking about? _No it could not be, but then again it's not like he ever talked about school or the people in it. This is crazy _he thought_ there was no way it could be the same but wait, Anna's date's name was Daniel not Henry. There was something that was not adding up here._ He looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late so he decided to get ready for bed. _At least I am getting somewhere with this investigating and this family_ he thought. He took a shower and since he was going to bed did not do much with his hair. He put on a pair of pajama's and a black wife beater and laid in bed trying to get some sleep with thunder and lightning exploding in the sky.

…..

Ariadne was lying in her bed trying not the think about the thunder and lightning but it was too strong to be avoided. She moved around in her bed trying to find a comfortable spot but was unable to and there was a huge clasp of thunder that made Ariadne jump. _That's it_ she thought as much as she hated this she was not going to get any sleep if she did not find some comfort. She left her room and went to Arthur's door and knocked on it and waited. He opened to door and seemed while awake even though it was getting to be after midnight.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah …. Well not really" she answered.

"Come in, what's wrong?" he asked as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"I guess I can't sleep because of the thunder and lightning. I am scared". She hated admitting.

He laughed a little but she looked scared so he went up to her and hugged her.

"I am sorry. I know you don't like to admit that"

"It's okay" she answered.

"Listen why don't we try and get some sleep, come on" he said leading her to the his huge king size bed.

"Okay" she said hopping onto the bed and he followed her.

They lay in silence for a while and then Arthur broke the silence.

"Hey Ariadne can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah shoot" she said.

"Are you serious about your relationship with your boyfriend?"

Ariadne was taken by surprise but she answered quickly,

"Umm yeah, I am just taking it one step at a time you know. Don't want to rush anything and I don't know lately it seems like he is always busy with work but not that I would notice because I have been so busy with the plans of this new house and Anna's drama with Ben".

"I see what you mean. So if he asked you to marry him would you?"

"I guess, it's the safe thing for me to do and it would make my dad happy. He loves John."

Arthur went silent after her answer.

"Do you think he would like me, you know as your friend" Arthur quickly changed the question so it did not sound so obvious.

Ariadne looked up at him and responded,

"I think he would love you more" and reached up and kissed him and even thought he was taken by surprise Arthur returned the kiss and very soon it turned passionate as he grabbed her by the waist and back and she slipped her hands on his neck and her body under his. He gently took off her tank top leaving her only with her bra. Ariadne reached over and took off his wife beater revealing his amazing body leaving Ariadne pleasantly surprised. He pressed his body of her tiny frame and she placed her hands on his muscular arms and their love continued on late into the night….

….

Ariadne woke up the next day feeling much rested having gotten the best night sleep in a long time. She looked next to her and Arthur was still sleeping and she smiled. _He must have been very tired_ she thought as she slowly got up from bed. She snuck away to her bed still in shock of what had happen and not really sure of what she was going to say to him when she next saw him. Ariadne made it back to her room and took a shower and got dressed right before Alex came to her room.

"Hey girl" she said as she walked into the room.

"Hey" Ariadne said.

"So what did you do last night? I saw you leaving Arthur's room this morning" Alex said laughing.

"I did something bad, really bad" Ariadne responded.

"Oh my God, what happen?"

"I had sex with Arthur" Ariadne said sitting on her bed.

"Oh My God! Are you serious? Well first question at hand, how was he?" Alex asked.

"Alex!" Ariadne said throwing a pillow at her.

"What? If you cheated on your boyfriend with a guy you have been wanting to have sex with for a year and some I think it's a fair question" Alex laughed.

"Of course it was amazing" Ariadne said, "but that is not the point".

"Right, the proper question is was he better than John?"

"Again not the point but I would not know"

"Wait, what? You mean to say you have not had sex with John yet? Are you for real? You have been dating him for what 6, 7 months now"

"Yes I know, I just never felt ready with him. I don't know what to do or what to say to him now and I can't look at Sophie in the face anymore. What am I suppose to say, oh hey I slept with your boyfriend who you are about to move in with. What the hell" Ariadne said.

The door opened and Anna came into the room.

"Hey girls"

"Well where have you been all night?" Alex said.

"I slept over Dan's house" Anna said.

"What? You slept with him?" Ariadne asked.

"Hey you should not talk" Alex turned to Ariadne.

"What does she mean you should not talk" Anna asked.

"And what do you mean slept over?" Ariadne asked.

"Just slept, fully clothed and everything jeez relax now you answer my question" Anna said.

"She slept with Arthur not fully clothed" Alex laughed.

"Not funny" Anna and Ariadne both said at the same time.

As the girls talked about their decisions and the night's choices Arthur had seen Daniel outside dropping Anna off a few minutes ago. He was trying to catch a good look at him but could not. Just when he thought that Daniel had left somebody came up behind him of the patio of the house.

"Well hello brother" Henry said.

Arthur was stunned; he could not speak or move. Daniel was Henry and Henry was Daniel.

"We need to talk" Henry said.


	11. Chapter 11: Lost & Found

Chapter 11: Lost & Found

Arthur still could not speak, after all those years of looking for him and here he was not surprised to see him, it was more like he knew exactly what was going on.

"Let's go for a walk Arthur" Henry said.

They both started walking down the hill towards to beach.

"What is going on here Henry or should I say Daniel? Where have you been all these years? What - " Arthur wanted to continue questioning him but Henry cut him off.

"Listen I don't have time for this, I just came to say one thing or better tell you to do something. I don't owe you any answers since you left me to die in the last mission and you were always to golden boy even though mother did not seem to think so after you lost me" Henry laughed, "and now look at what position you are in. In a relationship and being affectionate, not so much like you may I add, and then you go and fool around with other girls. Oh excuse me only one other girl; Ariadne she is quite a catch but she is distracting you from your mission and job once again not much like you".

"That has nothing to do with you and I will ask you again where the hell have you been for the past years?" Arthur demanded.

"Like I said I don't owe you anything and I am here to warn you since you did not complete your job the first time when Cobb asked you. You have until the end of this week to propose to the lovely Sophie and end it once and for all with Ariadne since I think she is distracting you for work, you know I am only doing it because I care" Henry smiled.

Arthur laughed out of shock of what was going on. How did he know that Cobb had asked him to propose to Sophie and he had not pulled through.

"And if I don't propose?"

"Then there will be consequences like your beloved Ariadne might suddenly go missing or one of her little friends might get hurt like I don't know Anna since we had such a wonderful date, I don't think it will be so difficult now" Henry answered.

"Are you serious? You are threatening me now and what makes you think that I care about her and her friends?"

"Don't think of it as a threat brother, think of it as encouragement and to answer your question about Ariadne, unless you have changed completely I don't think you have sex with people you don't care about" Henry said and smiled.

"Do you have someone watching me?" Arthur asked unable to have a rebuttable about his argument.

Henry did not say much as he made his way back to the car parked at the side of the house. When they approached closer to the house Henry stopped in got in his car and turned it on then looked up at Arthur.

"Oh and listen if you tell anybody about this conversation then you know what will happen especially Cobb. Also don't blow my cover or yours, you never know I might be part of that big happy family in that house" Henry said, placed his sunglasses on and drove off raising his hand saying goodbye.

Arthur stood there for about ten minutes unable to move or speak or do anything at all. _What the hell do I do now _he thought_ I can't even tell Cobb and Ariadne. Ohhh God Ariadne, she would never forgive me, she would hate me forever if I ask Sophie to marry me now. At least I have some time, yeah right stop fooling yourself, you have four days to break her heart forever and be miserable yourself for the rest of your life. _

He walked back to the house and when into his room and locked his door. He sat on the floor and leaned his head back against the wall trying to think of a way out of this, a way to save Ariadne.

…..

The girls had decided to get in some tanning so they were having breakfast by the pool.

"So how what your date?" Alex asked Anna.

"It was actually very nice, he was a gentleman and he said he had his own security company which is pretty cool" Anna answered.

"What kind of security?" Ariadne asked suspiciously.

"Umm alarm security for houses and businesses, what other kind is there?" Anna asked.

"No, none it was a stupid question" Ariadne tried to play it off.

"Yeah well he was really nice and he was straight forward you know nothing weird"

"Well good for you honey" Alex said, "So Ariadne what are you going to do about you know what happen last night?"

"I honestly don't know, like what am I suppose to do? What should I expect now like I know what we did is major but we are both in relationships and he is moving in with her and basically I should have not done what I did because it was not a good idea"

"I am sorry sweetie well maybe he was confused with the whole moving in thing. Why don't you tell him how you feel and maybe he will say the same because what I have heard of him he does not seem to be that open with somebody he feels nothing for" Alex suggested.

"Yeah but I don't want to put it all out there and then be rejected by him; I don't think I could take it" Ariadne said.

"Oh sweetie, we know but you at least have to try because it would suck not to know and be in the dark about it this whole time" Anna said.

"Yeah I know" Ariadne said.

The girls continued to eat their breakfast and get enjoy the sun.

…

Henry drove through the city of Nice and finally reached his destination. He parked his car and unlocked the front door to his house. He took a shower and waited. Finally his doorbell rang and he walked towards his door and opened it.

"Finally you are all here" he said and let everybody in.

"Yeah, yeah settle down" Camille said as they all took a seat around his dining room table.

"Okay Eleanor, Camille, John, and Richard we have some pressing matters to attend to today. I paid my brother a visit today and made it clear what he had to do" Henry said.

"What do you mean; I thought everything was all set?" Eleanor said.

"Well clearly not since John here can't keep his girl faithful" Henry pointed out.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Henry asked defensively.

"I mean that I got a call last night by the detective I put on the house and mostly Arthur and he informed me that Ariadne and Arthur had sex last night since they were so scared of the thunder" Henry said in an awful tone.

"Well it's not my fault she is your whore of a daughter" John turned to Eleanor.

"Wow how rude, it's not my fault you can't keep your women in bed" Eleanor shot back.

"It not like she would know what I was like in bed" John said under his breath but it did not go unnoticed.

"What? You have not even had sex with her? How long have you been dating like 6 months" Henry asked surprised.

"She always said she was not ready" John said.

"Yeah clearly she was ready for somebody else" Eleanor said.

"Okay that's enough" Richard said, "Let's focus here".

"Richard is right. Now John you need to focus here, I told Arthur he needs to propose now he will need to talk to Ariadne before but I don't want to give him the chance to say something heartfelt or some crap like that so you need to go surprise her with flowers or something and tell her how sorry you are that you have not had time for her then take her on a date out in the town. Then Arthur will have to ask Sophie to marry him so that will be the kiss of death and she will realize how nice you are and how bad Arthur is so that will fix that problem. Our next issue Eleanor did Cobb and Arthur say anything to you because I know they know who you are?" Henry asked.

"No not yet and before you ask me Ariadne would not recognize me if she saw me, she was way too young when she I "died" and she would not believe it either" Eleanor said.

"Okay good because I want you to somehow get close to her to confuse Cobb and Arthur even more" Henry said.

"Okay so what about Alex?" Camille asked.

"When we just have to make sure she does not see Richard because she would definitely recognize her father and no more calls like the one you made to Richard at the birthday party because that is too risky" Henry said.

"I understand and also no worries I am talking to my husband everyday about the whole nuclear power thing and I think I am getting him to question his ideals about it" Camille said.

"Excellent but remember not to completely change his mind because it will be more effective if he thinks it was his own idea so he does not flake out on us after" Henry said, "I am going to try and get closer to that girl Anna so that I can now be on the inside of this situation. So anything else we need to discuss?"

"I think we are all set we just need to be extra careful and pull through for this because this is the only shot we have at convincing this guy" Richard spoke.

"Yep everybody got it?" Henry asked and they all nodded.

"Alright so I will see you back in Paris" Henry said before they left.

"Alright back to work" Henry said to himself when everybody had left.

….

The girls were still lounging on the chairs by the pool, talking when Sophie came to the pool and took a seat next to them with a drink in her hand.

"Hello girls, I see you are enjoying the sun, don't mind if I join you"

"No not a problem" Alex said, smiling, "Please join us".

Ariadne shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the situation that Sophie might know what happen between her and Arthur.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Sophie asked.

"Oh you know men and work" Alex said laughing.

"My two favorite subjects" Sophie smiled and she was going to continue but her phone went off, "Oh sorry girls, do you mind if my two friends join us?" she asked.

"No problem" Anna said.

Five minutes later they were joined by Sophie's friends.

"Girls this is Elizabeth who you met earlier and this is Eva and this is Anna, Ariadne and Alex" Sophie said introducing everybody. The girls sat down in the chairs and took in the sun.

"So girls apparently we are talking about men" Sophie said to her friends.

"Oh my favorite" Eva said.

"Well of course it's your favorite" Elizabeth said, "You sure date enough of them".

"Yeah whatever, why settle down when you can have a world of men" Eva said smiling.

"I agree" Alex said.

"Well then good for us" Eva said.

"Yeah you two think it's so dandy now" Sophie said, "But what about when you are old and unmarried?"

"Well even if I am unmarried I will still have the love of men and besides not all of us can find a sexy and reliable man like Arthur to get married to" Eva said.

Anna looked at Ariadne and she saw how uncomfortable she seemed and felt for her until she heard Ben's name mentioned.

"Yeah Ben is a nice guy but he was always distant and I felt like his dad made him do it. I mean it's like how special was this girl, God. He is so ridiculous sometimes, I mean we belong together, it makes sense" Elizabeth said.

"I don't know if this is my place but maybe she was really special like Sophie and Arthur's relationship" Alex said trying to make Anna feel better and Ariadne knew that.

"True but if it was that special why would he end it you know I mean Arthur such a sweetheart, he would never do such a thing to me" Sophie said and without meaning it Ariadne laughed a bit behind the magazine she was reading.

"It does not matter honestly guys are all good for nothing except sex" Eva said firmly.

"Oh please" Elizabeth said, "I remember when you dated that guy Sophie set you up with, you were in love and blah".

"Okay that's just because he was really hot and different. You know for hanging around you guys I am surprised I have not seen him" Eva said.

"Well now is your chance" Sophie said pointing up at the balcony of Nik's room. He was sitting on a chair on his balcony on his laptop and did not see the girls down below. Alex froze, _are you kidding me _she thought_ she dated Nik. What the hell._

"Looking fine as always" Eva said, "This mini vacation might be just what I need".

Alex buried herself in her magazine thinking this vacation was going to be less of a vacation for her.

As the girls continued talking, John parked his car in the front of the house and picked up the roses he had on his front seat. He walked inside and the house maid lead him to were the girls where.

"Hello ladies" John said.

The girls all turned around and Eva lowered her sunglasses to get a better look at him.

"Well hello to you. How can we help you?" Eva said.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but I am just here to pick up and see my gorgeous girlfriend" John said as he walked towards Ariadne and handed her the roses.

"Oh babe thank you" Ariadne said standing up and hugging him.

"Shall we go, I have reservations for lunch" he said.

"What a lucky girl" Eva said smiling.

"Oh how rude of me. John this is Eva, Elizabeth and Sophie and you know Anna and Alex and girls this is John my boyfriend" Ariadne said.

"Nice to meet you" they all said.

"Hey John" Alex and Anna said.

"Ladies" he said "pleased to meet you and see you again".

"Let me just put something on and I will be right down" Ariadne said.

"Okay, I will be waiting" John said.

…..

Ariadne put on a yellow summer dress and met John down stairs. They hoped in the car and after a 15 minute drive they finally made it to their restaurant and sat down at a table by the sea.

"So" Ariadne said breaking the silence, "why the sudden visit?"

"Well I was thinking at work that I really miss you. We have been so busy lately especially me and I have not been paying attention to you at all and you are so great that I feel horrible for the way I have been acting" John expressed to her as they drank some wine.

"I know I have been really busy as well and I am sorry I should have been making more of an effort to spend some time with you" she said feeling horrible for what was going on.

"No really it's my fault and you know after you come back and things slow down at work for both of us I say we go on a vacation together just us two" John said as they ate their lunch.

"Yeah sounds good" Ariadne said feeling like it was a lie because she really was unsure of what was happening with Arthur.

"That makes me very happy to hear you say" he said smiling and reaching over the table kissing her lightly on the lips.

They ate their lunch and talked about work and his family but all the time it was like Ariadne was not there, she was disconnected. All she could think about was Arthur and what she would say to him or what he would say to her. Would this make him gentler or would he still be cold? What would happen to his relationship with Sophie?

They finally finished their lunch and they made their way back to the car and a short ride after they were in front of the house. John stepped out of the car and opened the door for Ariadne and she stepped out and gave him a hug.

"Okay I guess I will see you in about three days" he said.

"Yes of course. I will call you as soon as I get back" she said kissing him and walking into the house.

John jumped into his car and drove off.

Ariadne walked into the house and went upstairs and knocked on Anna's door.

"Yeah come in" she said.

"Hey what are you up to?" Ariadne asked.

"Nothing much, what was that about with John?"

"I guess he said he realized that we have been really distant and he does not want to lose me which makes this whole situation even more difficult. I just don't know what to do anymore".

"Yeah I understand, I mean I would talk to him if I were you because you never know what he might say" Anna said.

"Yeah you are right, so where is Alex?"

"Umm she went on a picnic date with Nik because I guess he asked her on a date and they are sort of becoming an item and I am really happy for her but that Eva girl worries me".

"Why wasn't she here only for the day?"

"Yeah that is what I thought but you know the President and his parties. He is throwing a party tonight and the theme is white night so we have to wear white and I guess Sophie's friends are still here because they are going to go to the party" Anna explained.

"Geez, he really needs to stop with those parties" Ariadne said, "So is Daniel coming?"

"Yeah I know what you mean about these ridiculous parties but apparently there is going to lots of press because of the upcoming elections and he obviously wants to be reelected so you know good impressions on the people of France. Yeah Daniel is coming, I invited him" Anna said.

"You don't sound so excited about that last part" Ariadne said.

"No I am it's just this whole Ben thing is really difficult. I know I said that I don't care anymore but when he came into my room and kissed me all those feelings came back and it reminded me of all the great times we had but he really hurt me. I just don't know" Anna said.

"Yeah I knew something was up when you said that you were over it all of a sudden. Do you think you would ever be able to forgive him?" Ariadne asked.

"I don' know Ari, honestly my heart is saying forgive him, give him another chance but my head is advising me against it because I feel like it will end the same but I would hate myself if I did not at least try because the what if would kill me" Anna said.

"Yeah I definitely know what you mean, I am torn between John and what to do about Arthur" Ariadne said.

"Ahhhh I wish this was easy, I wish love was easy and it did not suck so much" Anna said.

"Yeah don't we all wish it was easy" Ariadne said looking out of the balcony.

"Well it's almost six and the party starts at seven so I am going to take a shower and I will see you soon" Anna said.

"Oh yeah, I totally lost track of time, I will see you in a bit" Ariadne said leaving to go to her room.

…..

Ariadne went to her room and took another shower and it gave her a much needed relaxation. She stepped out of the shower and it was already 6:30 so she went to her closet and picked out a white dress with some silver embellishments along the neckline. She put on the dress which fit around her figure perfectly and she put on diamond studs with a pair of silver pumps to go with her dress. As a finishing touch Ariadne curled her hair into tight curls and clipped it to the side. She made her way to Anna's room but Anna was just stepping out of her room with her jet black hair pin straight and a short white dress with gold jewelry.

"Oh hey I was just going to get you and Alex so we could go down stairs" Ariadne said.

"Me too, let's go get Alex" Anna said.

They both walked to Alex's door but Alex just opened to door as they were about to knock.

"Oh hello" Alex said smiling, "Ready to go?"

"Aren't you in a good mood" Anna said.

"Well you got. I had a great time with Nik on the beach" Alex said moving her wavy hair out of her face and applying some lip gloss.

"That's great" Ariadne said.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how was John?" Alex said.

"We will talk about that later" Ariadne said as they joined the party downstairs.

The room was filled with people, paparazzi and flashing cameras. The waiters were dressed in white and black and everybody else was dressed in white and metallic jewelry. Arthur was on Sophie's arm and talking with the guests and Henry just entered the party on the opposite side of the house.

"Good evening ladies" Nik said, "You are all looking spectacular but no offense to you, Alex is looking especially beautiful" he said taking her hand and pulling her close to him.

"Well thank you" Alex said smiling.

"Okay we will see you ladies later" Nik said taking Alex along with him.

"See you later" Anna said as they left.

Across the room Henry come into the room and looked around grabbing some champagne as the waiter passed by.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked clearly nervous and annoyed.

"Relax brother, I came because I was invited by the lovely Anna, she is the greatest isn't she, I am going to enjoy my time here you should too" Henry said.

"This is not fun and games. She is a nice girl and she does not deserve you stupid games".

"Oh you are always so sensitive and people say you are cold. Anyways I will probably be around to meet you with Anna so just remember to have fun and my name is Daniel. I think I will go meet Ariadne now, she does look quite attractive tonight doesn't she" Henry said before he walked away and towards Ariadne and Anna.

"Hello Anna" Henry said, "How are you?"

"I am quite well" she said kissing him on both sides of his cheeks.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

"Oh yes this is Ariadne my friend who I was telling you about and this is Daniel" Anna introduced them.

"Oh this is the wonderful Ariadne, I have heard so much about you" Henry said kissing her hand.

"Well I hope all good things" Ariadne said smiling.

"Only the best" Henry said staring at her.

Across the room Arthur was looking at their interaction with disgust thinking that this was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12: Intentions

Chapter 12: Intentions

The party kept going late into the night and Arthur was getting very tired of talking to everybody in an effort to avoid Ariadne because he still did not know what he was going to say to her. He was noticing Henry working the room quite well; talking to everybody especially the President and he kept Anna on his arm the whole night. It disgusted him to see him and as much as he hate to admit it seeing Henry now the way he was made him not to want have found him at all. _But then again it's my fault _he thought_ if I had found him, if I had had a better relationship with him then he would not be like this now._ He took a glass of champagne and drank the whole thing thinking about having to confront Ariadne and proposing. _Worse vacation ever_.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Ariadne asked him.

He turned to see her standing there and it killed him how great she looked in her white dress. He cleared his throat and stared at her.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine, how about you?"

"Good listen about what happen I –" Ariadne started to say but was cut off by an incoming voice.

"Hello Ariadne" Henry said, "who is your friend here?"

"Oh yes this is Arthur and he is Sophie's boyfriend" Ariadne said but it hurt more than she thought to say it out loud.

"So pleased to meet you" Henry said extending his hand and Arthur shook it uncomfortably.

"Yes nice to meet you as well" Arthur managed to make out.

"So Ariadne care to join me for a dance?" Henry asked pointing to the dance floor outside by the pool.

"Sure" she said smiling.

"Excuse us" Henry said to Arthur and as they walked away Henry looked back and smiled as he placed his hand on her waist.

The party was coming to an end at 2 am and after Ariadne had danced with Henry, Arthur had avoided the both of them. The only people left now where the president and his family, his friends family, Ariadne, Alex, Anna, Nik and Henry.

"Well it was certainly nice to meet you Daniel, you are clearly a man who is well put together with many achievement and we are very happy for Anna here" the President said.

"Thank you very much, it means a lot sir" Henry said holding Anna by the waist and Ben started at them angrily.

"Maybe you could join us for lunch one of these days".

"I would love that" Henry said and Arthur cringed, "well it's getting to be late I should go".

"No you will be going nowhere at this hour" the president said, "you can sleep here until tomorrow".

"No, I don't want to impose" Henry said.

"Not a problem at all. We will set up a room for you right away" the President said.

"Thank you so much, really" Henry said.

"Good night everybody, it was a pleasure meeting you, really" Ben said with a tone that was not to his father's liking.

"Ben" the President called after him.

"Not now" Ben said as he made his way upstairs.

"Okay, your room is right this way" Camille said directing Henry to his room down the hall.

Everybody else made their way to their rooms and the President slowly made his way to his room. Ariadne went into her room and sat on her bed feeling exhausted and confused. What was she going to say to Arthur? This is when she wished her mom was still alive so she could talk to her about it. She slowly got up and changed into her shorts and tank top and laid on her bed thinking about everything. How her life would have been if she had never done the job with Cobb and Arthur. Arthur would be a stranger and she did not doubt that she would have been attracted to him just the same. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

…

Before they knew it, it was the last day of their vacation in Nice. It was a Saturday and they were leaving in the afternoon. Ben had tried to talk to Anna the whole week and change her mind but she was being hardheaded and was still with Henry but Ben was determined not to give her up forever. Arthur had been avoiding Ariadne the whole time after what happen because he knew what he had to do before they left. He had not talked to Cobb at all even though Cobb had called him numerous times. Ariadne had been talking to John more on the phone because he had called her more and more but she was getting more and more frustrated with Arthur and not talking to him about what happen. Nik and Alex were going strong now that they were officially an item. Now they were all enjoying one last lunch in Nice together including Henry who was sitting in between Ariadne and Anna facing Arthur.

"Well now I will have to say that this vacation was quite relaxing and enjoyable. Also I am glad you all could join us because it made it all the better" the President said to the table.

"Thank you for having us" Alex said.

"Yes thank you" Henry said, "I will surely vote for you" he finished and they both laughed and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Well we are glad to hear that" Camille said smiling.

The chatter continued but Ariadne could not hear any of it; to her it was all murmur in the background, she felt sick and hot. She stood up and went inside the house in the kitchen and it went unnoticed except for Arthur. She sat in a bar chair in the kitchen and held her head with her hands. Arthur walked in the kitchen and stood next to her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Please like you care" she said looking up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Wait, what is wrong? Are you okay?" he asked facing her.

"Leave me alone" she said.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked.

"Why? You have been avoiding me this whole time after what happen and you are always on her arm like you are so in love, well you know what if you loved her so much you would not have done what you did with me" she told him.

"Listen I can't really explain what got over me and why I did that with you but I am sorry" he said.

"I am sorry for what? Are you sorry about what you did because you regret it?"

"Yes" he lied and put him hands in his pockets.

"Okay fine, I hope you enjoy your life with Sophie and do me a favor" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever talk to me again" she said and stood up and left the kitchen.

Arthur lowered his head and started at the ground. He thought about calling after her but it was useless, it was done now.

Ariadne wiped away her tears and touched up her make up before she went out to the lunch again. Arthur was already at the table when she went back out and he did not look up when she came back. Everybody was nearly finished with dessert when Arthur stood up.

"Excuse me" he said, "I have something to say. I have gotten to know this family for some time now and I have to say I feel like I am part of the family with Sophie so I wanted to make that official".

Arthur got down on one knee in front of Sophie and pulled out a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened the ring box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Oh my God, YES!" she said and he put the ring on her finger and stood up and hugged her.

"Isn't that something" Henry said smiling.

"Well this is a better vacation than we thought" the President said, "A toast to Sophie and Arthur" he said raising his glass.

Everybody raised their glasses and they all clinked together and Ariadne felt like she could not breathe. Alex and Anna looked at Ariadne and they saw the despair in her eyes and her smile was broken. Their hearts sank for her.

As soon as people started to leave, Ariadne went up to her room and packed frantically. There was a knock on her door and Alex and Anna come in.

"Hey" Alex said, "are you okay?'

"I' m fine" Ariadne said and kept packing.

"Honey, stop and talk to us" Anna said placing a hand on her back.

"I don't know what to say, he told me that he regretted what he did with me and now they are going to get married. He is just a bad guy and I knew that" Ariadne said.

"Oh sweetie I am sorry" Alex said sitting down with her.

"No it was my fault, I was seeing him the way I want him to be and forgot how he really is" Ariadne said, "Now I just want to go back home and get back to work and I am going to avoid him as much as possible and finish this darn project for the President as fast as I can".

"Well that sounds like a plan and listen I called my driver and he has a friend who has a helicopter so we don't have to ride back with them. He is waiting outside" Alex said.

"Okay well I will be down in a minute" Ariadne said.

"Okay" they both said as they left the room.

Ariadne gathered her things and headed down stairs a few minutes later. The girls thanked the President and made their way outside and on to the helicopter. After what seemed like forever to Ariadne they finally landed in Paris and Alex's driver took them home. Ariadne thanked Alex and headed up stairs to her apartment. She entered her house and dropped her bags on the floor as she shut her door. She threw herself on her bed and fell asleep right away.

….

Arthur woke up the next day in his apartment and took a shower before he got ready for work. He got ready quickly and went down stairs to his car and a short ride later he was in front of the warehouse. Arthur got out and entered the warehouse and noticed everybody was there except for Eleanor. They all looked up as Arthur entered and took a seat at his desk.

"Good morning" Cobb said.

"Good morning everybody" Arthur said.

"So what is this about?' Cobb said throwing the daily newspaper on Arthur's desk with the headline reading "Sophie's Happy Ending".

"I just did what you told me" Arthur said dryly.

"Okay" Cobb said and walked to his work station.

They all worked in silence until it was lunch hour. Cobb was still working until he noticed Arthur was standing over his desk.

"Can we go have lunch somewhere, please?" Arthur asked him.

"Of course" Cobb said looking at Arthur's worried expression.

"We will be back" Cobb told the rest of the team.

"Okay" they both said.

Cobb got into Arthur's car and they drove away. Arthur drove to a restaurant owned by his close friend in Paris and parked the car. When they went into the restaurant Arthur's friend lead them to a private room in the back and they sat down and ordered drinks.

"Why all the secrecy?" Cobb asked.

"We can't take any chances with people seeing us and I need to talk to you about something nobody else can know or find out we ever had this conversation.

"Okay you are worrying me. What happen?" Cobb asked concerned.

"I saw somebody in Nice" Arthur said.

"Okay who was it?"

"Henry" Arthur said.

"WHAT?" Cobb said shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah and he has a different name and is now dating Anna, Ariadne's friend which I don't think is a coincidence".

"Well did you ask him what was going on?"

"For sure and he blamed me for letting him die in out last mission and how you preferred me over him and all these unfair accusations and then he told me that I had to propose to Sophie or else he would hurt Ariadne and he told me this after…" Arthur said but stopped.

"After what?" Cobb asked.

"After I had sex with Ariadne" Arthur said quietly.

"Ohh, so now I see why it was a problem".

"Yeah and I avoided her the whole time after and Henry would come to the house and have lunch because the President was so enthralled by his successes, I could not even be in the same room as him" Arthur said.

"So then what happen?"

"Well it got to be the last day and I had to propose and of course Henry was there and I talked to Ariadne before and I basically told her that what we did was nothing to me and then I proposed and truth be told it was the most difficult thing I ever had to do" Arthur confessed to Cobb.

"I am really sorry about that" Cobb said sincerely, "So did you find anything on the family?"

"Well I still suspect Camille because she said she was going to lunch with her friends one day so I followed her and she went to a house with many cars parked outside and I saw this man who I did not recognize but I took pictures so I am going to run a back up check. Also Ben's relationship with his father is a complete mess so I don't know how that is going to help us but that is what is going on" Arthur said.

"Wow that is a lot in one week" Cobb said.

"Yeah and you can't know anything about this because I was not suppose to tell you and I am sure Eleanor has something to do with this".

"Right of course, so what are you going to do now about Ariadne and Sophie?" Cobb asked.

"Well I figure Sophie is going to want a huge wedding so I have time to deal with that and Ariadne I guess I am going to try and stay away from the house and stay in here as much as I can so I won't have to face her and I know that sounds like I am not facing my problems but I can't hurt her any longer and we want to extend this as much as possible so we can try and figure out a way to not do this inception" Arthur said.

"I understand and as soon as we get back I want to run that back up check" Cobb said.

They continued their lunch and as soon as they were done they headed back to the warehouse and Eleanor was now present and they did not say anything, they just dove back into work.

…..

Ariadne had gotten back to work as soon as she could, making herself busy trying not to think about Arthur and the whole situation. It had been two weeks since they had been back and she had not seen him at all but because she had been feeling a bit tired from all her sketches so she went to the doctor to see if everything was okay. After the doctor she had a lunch date with Anna and Alex. They were already there when she got there and she took a seat and joined them.

"Hey how was the doctor's?" Alex asked and Ariadne started to tear up.

"Oh my God, what happen?" Anna asked.

"I went to the doctor and he said that everything was better than okay" she answered.

"Okay so why so sad?" Alex asked.

"Because he said that congratulations are in order" Ariadne said looking down.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I am pregnant".


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**Chapter 13: Aftermath **

"WHAT?" Alex said.

"What I said"

"Well who's is it?" Anna asked.

"Who do you think" Ariadne said.

"You do have a boyfriend" Anna said.

"Yeah a boyfriend I just had sex with for the first time two days ago".

"Ohhh I see, so what are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I know I am not about to go tell Arthur that my baby is his though, I am so upset that I don't think I ever want to tell him" Ariadne said.

"Well I think you have to tell him sometime, you know it's his child too" Anna said.

"No she does not have to tell him, he made his choice and he is not going to hurt her again" Anna said.

"Besides the way he is acting I don't think he would even care because he loves Sophie so much and they are getting married I don't want to be like those girls who get pregnant just to keep the guy and also I don't want to be in the papers portrayed as a home wrecker" Ariadne said.

"Well sorry to ask but are you going to keep the baby?" Alex asked.

"Of course, it's not the baby's fault that the father is a horrible guy or that I made a huge mistake in believing that there could be something between us but now what am going to say to John because I don't want to make him feel like he is suppose to stay with me but then if I don't tell him that this is his baby and we split Arthur is going to figure out that this is his baby and I just don't know" Ariadne said.

"Okay well listen, I don't think you would be making him stay with you because he loves you it's not like you are fixing your relationship with a baby and until you figure something out I think that is your best bet" Alex said.

"I guess you are right" Ariadne said.

The girls had lunch and after Ariadne made her way to her apartment but on the way she noticed a new bakery had opened. She decided to stop by and see what they had. Inside there were cupcakes and cakes everywhere and the smell of cake batter filled Ariadne with happiness. She saw it was very busy and she thought she should try something.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" a woman said.

"Sorry, for asking but is this a new bakery? I live down the street and I had never noticed it before" she asked.

"Yes, we just opened a couple of days ago, but everybody seems to love our baked good especially our cupcakes" the lady said smiling.

"Oh I see, well that is great. Which one do you suggest I get?" Ariadne asked.

"Well I especially like the hazelnut and dark chocolate, it is my own creation" she said proudly.

"Okay then I will get one, to go please" Ariadne said noticing the table behind her where all fully taken.

"Here you go sweetie, and don't worry" she said looking at Ariadne taking out money from her wallet, "it's on the house".

"No I can't"

"Please I insist it's on the house"

"Okay thank you so much, I will definitely be back" she said as she headed for the door.

"Bye now" the lady said as Ariadne stepped outside.

_Oh how I missed talking to her _Eleanor thought_ as Ariadne made her way out of the bakery. Hopefully she meant what she said about coming back. I can't believe how grown up she is and I missed it all._ Eleanor tried to keep herself busy so she did not think about her daughter who she had just talked to after many years.

…

Arthur had not seen Ariadne in over three weeks now and he missed her more than ever but he could only imagine what she would say to him if they were ever in private again. He could not take any more of this fake engagement. Sophie wanted him to come to all the cake tastings and flower picking, it was all a waste of time in his eyes seeing as the weeding would not even happen; hopefully anyways. Cobb and he had tried to see what was going on and so far they had got that the guy that Arthur had photographed was Richard Lancaster, the father of Alexandra, Ariadne's friend which made the matter even more confusing and Arthur had followed Camille again and Richard and Camille entered the same house. The house which was bought by Daniel aka Henry, Arthur's brother. So they were somehow all connected to this case and inception of the President.

Arthur was now sitting on the couch of the president's house looking blankly at many binders lying on the huge table with wedding planning.

"Babe" Sophie said breaking his lack of focus, "what do you think of this color for the flowers?"

"Honestly, whatever you like I will also like so pick what you love" he said.

"Isn't he the sweetest" Sophie said to her wedding planner.

"He is just great" she said.

"Okay I think I am going to get a glass of water. Anybody want anything?" Arthur asked.

"Nope thanks" they both said.

Arthur left the room and closed the door behind him. He let out a breath and walked to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, Ben was sitting at the high chair drinking a glass of wine.

"Hey" he said to Arthur.

"Rough day?" Arthur asked.

"Rough couple of months" Ben responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur offered.

"Don't you have some wedding planning stuff to attend to?" he asked.

"No offense to your sister but I don't really mind how the wedding looks" Arthur admitted.

"So what happen to Ariadne?" Ben asked as Arthur took a seat across him.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on man, like I told Ariadne you may have everybody fooled but not me. I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her and it's not the same way as you look at my sister" Ben told him.

"Well I decided that I am not good for her so she is better off with her current boyfriend" Arthur responded choosing to leave out any extra details.

"Alright then" Ben said.

"So what are you dealing with for the last couple months?"

"Well for starters my father's election is annoying me even more; once again we have to pretend like we are perfect when we are clearly far from it to begin with. And now with Sophie's wedding in the press and my father ecstatic that it's positive press, the next thing would be a scandal from me" Ben laughed, "And the whole Anna situation is not getting any better. I keep trying to apologize but she won't budge, and I don't blame her and it only gets more difficult because Alex and Nik are going strong and as much as I am happy for him and Alex it makes it so hard for me. I just don't know what to do anymore" Ben finished putting his head down.

"I am sorry man that is really rough. What have you done about your career?"

"I have applied to some places but they know who I am so I feel like they would accept me because I am the son of the President and not because of my talent. Sometimes I feel like just leaving this place sometimes" Ben said finishing his wine.

"Well how bad would it me if you left; I mean it's not like you are in the press that much and it would not be considered a scandal right?"

"I guess maybe you are right" Ben said and he looked like he was going to continue but he stopped looking behind Arthur as Ariadne entered the kitchen. Arthur noticed Ben's silence and he turned around and saw Ariadne reaching for a glass and filling it with water.

"Hi guys" she said simply.

"Hey" they both said quietly.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked as she drank her water.

"You know life and my dad's elections" Ben said.

"The wedding as well' Arthur said.

"That's nice, how is the planning coming?" she asked unaffected by the subject.

"Good, you know mostly Sophie's decisions" he said.

"Sounds great, well I have to get back to sketching for the house" Ariadne said placing the glass in the sink and leaving the kitchen with her heals clicking in the hall way.

…

Ariadne walked out of the kitchen and tried to hold back her tears and she hastily made her way down the hall. _The wedding _she thought_ did he really have to include that part. God how could I have been so stupid, he clearly does not care nor did her care before about me._ She entered the meeting room and got back to her sketching with one thing clear, that now she definitely was not going to tell Arthur about the baby.

…

One Month later

Henry was waiting in his apartment for the others to arrive and have their meeting. He was pacing back and forth in his living room when the door bell rang. He went to the door and was greeted by Camille, Eleanor, John and Rick.

"Come in" he said opening the door wide.

They all sat down and Henry started the meeting.

"Okay everybody, we seem to be on schedule with everything. Eleanor is completing the sketches and diagrams as asked and opened the bakery which by now Cobb and Arthur have found out and are trying to figure out" Henry said, "Did I leave anything out?"

"Well Arthur and Sophie's wedding planning is going smoothly and they have not seen each other in quite some time now" Camille said.

"That is great news about the wedding however I want to make this as painful as possible for Arthur so have your husband throw some sort of party for his campaign or whatever you think of and of course invite Ariadne" he said.

"About Ariadne" John said.

"Yes?" Henry asked.

"She is pregnant" John said.

"Well well is she now? And is it yours?" Henry asked.

"So she claims" John said.

"And you don't believe her?" Eleanor said.

"Well not really I mean we had sex but I noticed she was feeling lightheaded and tired about two weeks after we got back before we did anything so my guesses are that the baby is Arthur's" John explained to them.

"Well what a great mess Arthur has made himself" Henry said, "And do you know what it is yet?"

"We went today and it was a boy" John answered.

"Isn't that nice, Arthur is going to be a father, over my dead body" Henry laughed, "Okay this is what is going to happen, you are going to ask her to marry you as soon as possible and definitely before the party you husband is going to throw" he directed to Camille.

"Okay what about the wedding?" Rick asked.

"I don't really care, when or if they get married; I just want the allusion that they are going to get married and for sure she is going to say yes so that is not a problem" Henry said.

"Okay I will get the ring today and propose tomorrow" John said, "and the President can have the party this weekend since it's only Tuesday".

"Perfect, party will be Saturday night" Henry said, "Now anything else?"

"Nope" they all said.

"Okay see you here next month and hopefully not before that" Henry said as they all got up and headed for the door. When they all left Henry poured himself a drink.

"What a situation you have got yourself in brother" he said out loud and he finished his drink.

…

Saturday

Ariadne met Alex and Anna at the new bakery to show them the ring that she had accepted from John and talk about the party tonight.

"Hey you" Alex said when Ariadne sat down.

"Hey girls" she said removing her sunglasses.

"Let me see" Alex said taking her hand and staring at the ring, "Well it is certainly enormous".

"Yeah, it's a bit too big for me but I was not going to say I don't like it"

"True, so are you happy?" Anna asked.

There was a pause before Ariadne answered.

"I guess, but I mean I don't know why I stupidly always thought I was going to end up with Arthur and as much as a I don't want to tell him he is the father, I also don't like lying and what am I suppose to tell my son when he grows up that his real father wants nothing to do with you or me" she said.

"That is not true" Anna said.

"And how is that not true?" Alex said.

"Well it's not like you told him that he is going to be a father and he said I don't care" Anna said.

"No but he said that what we did was a mistake which means that anything to do with that was a mistake such as a child" Ariadne said, "I don't even want to talk about this anymore".

"It's okay sweetie" Alex said, "So about this party, are you going?"

"I have to go, the president wants me to talk to his people about his fabulous new house and right now that is the last thing I want to do because I know Arthur is going to be there" Ariadne said.

"Well I will be there with Nik so you won't be totally alone" Alex said.

"What about you?" Ariadne asked Anna.

"I am coming with Daniel because the president invited him so I guess I will see you both there" Anna said taking a bite of her cupcake as Eleanor overheard everything.

….

"So when I go to the party tonight, I will have an opportunity to go on Camille's personal computer and see if there is any valuable information there" Arthur said to Cobb in a secret meeting place a few hours before the party.

"Good to hear that, I think we may find why they are all working together and why Eleanor is involved. I think I might talk to Eleanor as well" Cobb said.

"What?"

"Yeah I don't know why I get the impression that this not her choice but I guess I will find out" Cobb said.

"Well be careful please, we don't need another surprise in this mess" Arthur said, "I have to get going but I will let you know what I find".

"Okay, be safe" Cobb said before they both got in their cars and drove away.

…

When Ariadne got to the party it was well underway with the President's biggest investors taking over the party. She stepped inside with her flowing red dress flowing her and John on her arm. As soon as she entered she noticed Arthur and he looked up as well and for what seemed like ages they looked at each other but then he looked away and she saw Daniel and Anna and Nik and Alex as well. The guys went to the bar and the girls started talking.

"Well it is certainly what I expected but I am certainly not in the mood for this right now" Ariadne told them.

"It's okay we are right here, don't worry" Alex said and Anna nodded.

Across the room Arthur saw his chance and slipped away and headed for the stairs but Henry stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you off to?" Henry asked.

"What's it to you?" Arthur asked.

"Why so bitchy?" Henry asked.

"You are really going to ask me that? I did what you asked now leave me alone" Arthur told him.

"Okay fair enough but before you go I feel it is my brotherly duty to congratulate you" Henry said.

"Your brotherly duty?" Arthur laughed, "And what the hell are you talking about I got engaged a long time ago. You are kind of late" Arthur finished and left to go upstairs but stopped half way there when Henry said,

"Congratulations on becoming a father"


	14. Chapter 14: Baby

**Hey Guys, **

**I am so sorry, I have not updated in forever. I promise more recent updates but my school work was so hectic. Anyways hope you guys like it and please remember to review. Thank You :) **

Chapter 14: Baby

Arthur turned around and just stared at his brother.

"What did you say to me?" Arthur asked.

"You heard me" Henry said confidently.

"I am not a father" Arthur said now face to face with Henry.

"You sure are. You see the President and I have gotten close since I am now his main investor and just before the party he informed me that Sophie is expecting and of course it's yours because she has been nothing but faithful to you however I think I remember you have not been so in return" Henry smiled.

"You are making this up" Arthur said not believing the lies of his brother.

"I think deep down you know it's true but you don't want to believe it because you still think you have a chance with Ariadne. But I can't think why you thought you were gonna end up with her. I mean you only had sex once, did you think that would seal the deal?" Henry asked.

"Shut up" Arthur said.

"Oh feisty but I would be careful with your words Arthur. Just remember I am going to make you feel what I felt that time when you left me to die" Henry said and before Arthur could say anything the President was on the stage with the classical performers and was making a toast and speech.

"Hello Friends, I am very glad to see all of you here with me celebrating a new election year. This has been a very special presidency and I would like to continue it with all of you of course" he said and everybody clapped, "Not only has this political and economic year been great but it has personally been a great year as well. As many of you know my daughter Sophie is engaged to the gentleman Arthur" he said pointing to Arthur who without noticing had walked closer to the crowd when the speech had started, "He has been wonderful to my daughter and they are planning a beautiful ceremony which I will pay of course" he chucked with the crowd, "Tonight I have received the best news a man could ever get and that is of my daughters pregnancy, she is indeed expecting a baby" he said smiling.

Everybody cheered and Sophie took Arthur's hand as they walked forward but Arthur could not feel anything. They shared a kiss and the paparazzi went nuts with pictures.

"Lastly I would like to acknowledge Daniel who is a brilliant young man who has supported me in this reelection process, come on up here" the President motioned.

Henry came up to the stage and shook hands with the President as more cameras flashed. Henry looked down at Arthur and smiled.

More flashes hit Arthur's face in slow motion, people clapping, music started again and Arthur could not move.

Alex looked at Ariadne who just kept looking to the stage at Arthur and Sophie.

"Sweetie, come on" she said taking her outside.

Anna followed and they sat on a stone bench outside on the terrace.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah fine" Ariadne stood up and walked forward to the edge hanging on to the railing, "I guess I could see it coming, you know. Even if they were not married what else was going to happen after they did get married".

"Yeah but…" Alex said.

"But nothing, after this I am definitely never telling him about the baby. Did you see the paparazzi, they were all over news that was happily announced let alone if mine came out as surprise. I don't need that and neither does my baby" Ariadne said looking in the distance.

They both stood up and hugged her on each side.

"It's okay sweetie, everything is going to be fine" Anna said.

Inside Arthur finally slipped away from all the commotion and went upstairs. He found Camille's office and saw the computer on her desk. He pulled out a flash drive and placed it in the computer as he cracked the code and copied everything on the computer. When it was done he took the flash drive and put it in his jacket pocket. He stood there for a moment then he walked down stairs.

Arthur went to the bar and ordered whisky on the rocks. As he took gulps of his drink he looked around and noticed Ben looking angrier than ever at the sight of Anna and "Daniel". Arthur laughed out loud a bit at the situation then he thought about something and grabbed a paper napkin and pulled out a pen and started drawing a map with people's name.

_Now _he thought_ Camille is going to the same place as Henry and Rick and Eleanor which means they are all plotting something. Rick is Alex's father but does that matter? Eleanor is Ariadne mom, does that mean she is working with them or plotting against them? Camille is definitely going against her husband here in plotting something especially if she welcomed Henry with open arms into their family and Henry would not blow his cover if this was just about a simple inception. Ugh Henry has me pinned in a corner with Ariadne, things were so much easier when I did not care, but I can't. I have to find something he cares about, which is probably nothing. Also I have to bug Camille or something; I need to know what is happening at those meetings._

…

Alex walked around and needing to get some fresh air she stepped outside with her flowing blue dress following her behind. Her half clipped curls moved in the wind. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her arm and take her in a corner of the terrace and pin her on the wall. She let out a breath from being pushed into the wall.

"Excuse me, what the hell?" she said then she looked up to see Gabriel, the son of Pierre the President's close friend.

"Hello, looking more gorgeous than ever" he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Oh well I came to see you of course" he said smiling and touching her neck.

"Let me go, you freak" she said sternly, "I am not the same young person anymore, you don't scare me".

"Really because I am pretty sure that you left the table when we came for lunch" he smiled.

"Listen dating you in college was the worst decision ever and you are aggressive, foul and no girl will ever want to be with you" she said struggling to free her hands.

"Watch what you say there missy" he said holding on to her hands stronger.

"Let me go or I will scream" she threatened.

"I highly doubt that but I will let you go because we don't want to cause a commotion on this happy evening" he said finally letting her arms go.

"Stay away from me" she said turning around.

"No worries I will be around now more than ever" he said as she stepped inside.

Alex rubbed her wrists, since they were hurting. She walked through the party trying to keep as far away from him as possible and when she was looking around to see where Gabriel had gone she felt herself bump into somebody.

"Oh I am so sorry" she said and she looked up into a familiar face.

"Hey, it's okay" Nik smiled.

"Oh Nik, where have you been I have not seen you all night?" she asked.

"I have been trying to calm Ben down, he is like a mad man" he said, "why, what's up?"

"Nothing I just missed you" she said looking at him and she reached up and her lips touched his as they shared a kiss. He leaned down to return the kiss and held on to her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. They finally parted and he smiled and she hugged him feeling safe in his arms.

Gabriel looked on and felt the glass in his hand cracking beneath his hand. _She belongs to me and that is how it's always going to be _he thought.

"Don't break the glass my friend, something like that is easily broken" Henry said.

"Hello Henry" Gabriel said shaking his hand, "Have not seen you in years, what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know a bit of this a bit of that" Henry said and they both laughed.

"So you need help with your lady over there" Henry motioned towards Alex.

"Not really, I got this" Gabriel said.

"Well if you need my help here you go" Henry said handing him a business card, "And a word of advice if you want her to come back to you, you have to make him look bad or say make him look like a cheater, I am sure our friend Eva over there would love to assist you in that. Break Alex's heart if you will then she will be yours. Cheers" Henry said raising his glass and leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts.

…..

Ariadne took a seat at the bar and drank some icy water. _I wonder what I am going to name my son_ she thought, _I have to ask John just to be considerate because he is taking on the responsibility when it's not even her son_, she shook her head.

Her thoughts were disrupted by Sophie.

"Hey Ariadne!" she said excitedly.

"Hey" Ariadne responded a bit less enthusiastically.

"So I asked Arthur to come here as well but I don't know where he went" she said.

"What does he have to be here for?" Ariadne said.

"Oh you are so shy and quiet" Sophie said.

"What do I have to be here for?" Arthur asked.

"Well I wanted to congratulate Ariadne because John just told my father that you are expecting a baby boy" Sophie smiled widely.

"Oh did he now?" Ariadne said, "Well yes we are and we are very excited" she smiled back.

"Congratulations" Arthur said stiffly.

"Thanks" she responded looking at him but he looked down.

"Oh my Gosh this is so exciting, we can now have play dates" Sophie said, now yelling a bit with happiness.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see a little Sophie or Arthur running around" Ariadne said thinking to drag this out and make Arthur more uncomfortable.

"Oh my Gosh me either, but of course I will have to hire the best trainer to keep my body because I want to be a fit mom" she exclaimed.

"Yeah totally" Ariadne said wanting to laugh out loud, "Well listen I am getting a bit tired so I think I am gonna head home but congratulations, really".

"Thank you!" Sophie said as she waved as Ariadne who walked away.

….

Anna excused herself to the ladies room and within seconds of her being in there two of Sophie's "friends" came in. Anna stopped moving wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"Can you believe that perfect Sophie is not so perfect after all" one of them said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I overheard her telling Eva that the baby is not even Arthur's but she did not want to cause a scandal with her dad's campaign or whatever so she said it was his".

"Oh please like she is thinking about her father, this all has to do with Arthur and the fact that he has been so distant lately, she was desperate to get pregnant with anybody to make his stay".

"So do we know whose it is?"

"No but who cares, it's not Arthur's" they both laughed.

"What a perfect little hoe".

A minute or two after the girls left Anna could not believe what she had just heard.

_I have to tell Ariadne. _

Anna flung the bathroom door and went out to the party looking for Ariadne but there was no sign of her.

"Hey are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but where is Ari?" she asked.

"She left, she was tired so she went home" Alex answered.

"Oh no matter, I can tell her tomorrow" Anna said, "but I can tell you now. Are you ready to go, I don't want to say anything here".

"Yeah let me just say bye to Nik, I will meet you at the car outside" Alex said.

"Okay".

Alex found Nik in the crowd of people and pulled him to the side.

"Hey, I am gonna go because Anna is acting weird and I want to see if Ari is okay" she said.

"Yeah, that's okay do you need a ride?" he asked.

"Nope, I drove my car here so I will call you tomorrow?' she asked.

"Yes of course" he said and when she turned around to leave to took her hand and pulled her in for a goodnight kiss. She reached up and held on to his neck as they kissed and he held her closer to his body.

Finally they let go and he said,

"Goodnight" and smiled.

"Night" she said.

….

Somewhere in an elegantly decorated house….

"This is the target, I want you to do it when they are all present" a deep voice said as a picture flew across the table.

"Understood" the other one said taking the picture and placing it inside his jacket compartment and left the room.

The man in the chair took a gulp of his scotch and crossed his arms in the darkness.

**What do you guys think? What do you think should happen next? I will update very soon. Please review, Thank You :) **


	15. Chapter 15: Life & Death

**Hope you all like this chapter :D Let me know what you think. Thank you and Happy New Year!**

Chapter 15: Life & Death

Arthur woke up the next morning without the sun being up yet. He took a shower and wore black dress up pants and a gray sweater. He looked at Sophie still sleeping and sighed as he grabbed his folders. Ever since they had moved into the huge house the president had bought for them, he seemed lonelier than ever.

He made his way to the kitchen downstairs and almost got shocked by Maria, the cook and housekeeper and her daughter Elena. He was not used to hired help and he frankly did not like the idea but the President had insisted because he did not want Sophie to get tired especially now that she was pregnant.

The radio was on in the kitchen as Maria prepared breakfast. It was all over the press, on the radio, on the newspaper on the kitchen counter. Splashed in every sort of press; Sophie is pregnant. He pushed the newspaper aside as he sat on the high chair next to the counter.

"Good morning ladies" he said with a smile.

"Good morning sir" Maria said, "What can I get for you?"

"Maria, what did I say? Please call me Arthur" he said as he poured some coffee in a mug.

"Okay, I am sorry" she smiled.

"No need to apologize".

"So how is Miss Sophie doing?" she asked as Elena prepared a tray of breakfast items.

"Fine, I guess. I have been really busy with work but she seems happy and she is busy with the wedding and such" he said as he stood up.

"Off to work?" she asked.

"Yes, lot's to do so I will see you later. Thank you for the fresh coffee" he said as he picked up his things and left.

"No problem" she smiled, "Have a good day".

Arthur got into his car and drove off to the warehouse.

"I feel like he does not even like her" Elena said to her mother.

"Hush, of course he likes her, they are about to be married and have a kid" Maria said.

"So? I still think he is too hot for her" Elena said out loud.

"Be quiet, now finish that tray and get it upstairs to Miss Sophie and without expressing your thoughts to her as well" her mother said.

"Alright, calm down" Elena said picking up the tray and heading upstairs.

…..

When Arthur got to the warehouse everybody was there except for Eleanor.

"Good morning" he said and they all looked up, "we all need to talk especially now that Eleanor is not here".

"Okay, but first" Cobb said throwing the daily paper on his desk, covered with a picture of him and Sophie, "what is this?"

"Do I have to explain something?" he asked confused.

"Umm yeah"

"She is pregnant, you asked me to be her boyfriend, even her fiancé, and did you think the relationship would have lasted without this?" Arthur asked looking at all of them.

Eames cleared his throat,

"Listen" he said turning to all of them, "What is done is done, okay, now we need to focus on this damn mission before we all die. Arthur what did you want to talk about?" Eames finished and sat down.

Surprised that Eames was finally on his side Arthur told them what was on his mind,

"Okay I was adding a few things up last night. So we know that obviously the President is the target because we want his to make selling nuclear power acceptable, on the down low of course, and we know that Camille is working with Henry, Rick and Eleanor. However what we don't know is why they want this inception from us. And at least now we know it's not Cobalt but it's even worse because it's Henry and he a hundred times worse. When I went into Camille's office and copied her files I discovered that she brings this laptop to every meeting because she had notes but they were locked so I installed a chip that will allow me to hear what they are doing and why next time they have a meeting" Arthur finished.

"Excellent, this is great news" Cobb said pacing back and forth, "Now we can know what we are in for with these people".

"As for Eleanor, there is something there and the fact that she opened a shop a few blocks from Ariadne's house is weird and I am sick of not knowing so I think you should just confront her Cobb" Arthur said frustrated.

"It might be dangerous but necessary, I will figure out something quickly" Cobb said.

"Everybody let's get back to work, Eleanor is here" Yusuf said, who had been looking out.

They all went back to their work stations and went deep into work. Eleanor came in and sat at her work station.

"Good morning" she said to all of them.

"Hey" they all murmured out.

….

Ariadne woke up the next morning with a knock at her door. She left her warm bed and threw on a cover up. She opened her door to see Alex and Anna and she motioned for them to come in.

"Hi" Alex said happily.

"Hello" Ariadne said sleepily.

"I am sorry did we wake you?" Anna said as she shut the door.

"Yeah, but it's okay I needed to get up anyways. Oh my God it's ten o'clock?" Ariadne asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's okay honey, you never get any sleep anyways" Alex said.

"How about you go take a shower and we make breakfast?" Anna said smiling.

"Okay sound good" Ariadne said going to her room.

Anna and Alex set the table and made a delicious breakfast with the fresh baguette and croissant they had picked up on the way.

Ariadne did not bother to dry her hair, she towel dried it put it up into a neat bun and wore a purple sweater dress and black thin belt. Her delicate face had only black eyeliner and mascara with a natural pink blush across her cheeks. Her black boots clicked on her hardwood floor as she made her way to the kitchen and joined Alex and Anna at the table.

"Sorry, I took a little long" she said.

"It's okay" Alex smiled.

"Why are you so cheery?" Anna asked.

"No reason" she said.

"Yeah okay, we all saw you getting cozy with Nik last night" Anna laughed.

"What?" Ariadne asked.

"Okay, okay. I mean he is really nice and he treats me right so I am happy" Alex said.

"Well I am happy for you" Ariadne smiled.

"Thanks" Alex said, "Ugh really it's all over the freaking news. It's not that big of a deal" she said as she picked up the newspaper on the table with Sophie and Arthur on it.

"This is exactly why I did not want to get involved or him to know because it would have my face with mistress written all over it" Ariadne said.

"Yeah well Sophie does not keep her secret, the media is not going to be so kind to her" Anna said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Remember last night, when I had to tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I went to the bathroom and overheard two of Sophie's "friends" talking about how Sophie was crying to Eva because Arthur was not paying attention to her" Anna explained.

"Wow, what a freaking princess" Alex said and Ariadne listened.

"Sophie was worried because she thought she was going to lose Arthur so she goes and gets pregnant" Anna said.

"Yeah but we all know that, there was a freaking speech dedicated to that" Ariadne said.

"True but the baby is not even Arthur's" Anna finished her story.

"WHAT?" Alex shouted.

"Yep, the girls did not know whose it was but they knew it was not Arthur's because Sophie told Eva it was not his" Anna said.

"Well then, that is great" Ariadne said, "It does not change anything anyways because they are still getting married and they even live together. All I know is I am happy that I am almost done with the stupid plans of the house and as soon as they start building I am out of there and he can live happily ever after with a kid that is not his" she finished taking a drink of her orange juice.

"That is what he deserved after what he did to you" Alex said.

"Anyways I think I will be done with the plans by Christmas and then I am going to take a long vacation" Ariadne said.

"I think that is best, so when did the doctor say the baby is due?" Anna asked.

"He said around late January but I guess we will see" she smiled.

"Have you decided on a name?" Alex asked, "I think you should name him Alexander".

"Wow, really Alex" Anna said laughing and Ariadne joined her.

"I am just saying it's a beautiful name" Alex said.

"I was thinking Kaleb or Logan" Ariadne said smiling.

"I like either" Anna said.

"Well I have plenty of time to think about it" Ariadne said taking a bite of a green apple.

…

Cobb walked into Eleanor's bakery.

"Hello" Eleanor said.

"Hi, can I please have a chocolate cupcake?' he asked.

"Yes of course" she said and put the cupcake into the box, he paid and when he handed her the money there was a note in the middle.

"Keep the change" he said as he left with his cupcake.

She looked at the note after he had left which red "Meet me at this address tonight at 10" flowed by an address.

She folded the note and placed it in her pocket.

…

Cobb waited in an abandoned building outside of Paris. It was 9:55pm and no sign of Eleanor. As he got up to leave he heard movement outside and saw Eleanor getting out of her car. She made her way upstairs and came face to face with Cobb.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi" she said and took a seat.

"Listen, this is a safe place. Nobody can hear us, now do you want to tell me what you are doing here because I know who you are and so does the rest of the team. This is what I know; you are Ariadne's mother, you are working with Rick who is Alex's father and Henry who is Arthur's brother and Camille who is the President's wife. A couple of months ago, a man who is unidentified called and made me to this job against my will threatening me with my kids life and he told me he wanted inception on the President with nuclear power and that I was not allowed to ask Ariadne to be my architect because they were going to provide one and that when you came in. Now you tell me what I should know and what exactly is going on here" Cobb finished.

She listened to him with astonishment and just looked down. She stood up and walked to face the rusty, old windows.

"I think for you to understand my side of the story you need to hear it from before Ariadne was born" she said.

"Okay I am listening" he said facing her back.

"When I was Ariadne's age I fell in love with a man. He was kind and in love with me but he never really told me what he did. My parents did not approve because they were an influential power in Paris and the fact that I was thinking about marrying a man with no past or future was not acceptable. So they told me I had to marry Robert who was a successful business man with an equally influential family. I refused but they insisted and the man I loved told me he was going away on business but he would be back. I knew I had no chance to be with him because of my family so I married Robert, little did I know that I was expecting a baby girl that was not my husband's" she said taking a breath.

"Ariadne" Cobb said.

"Yup, and I never told anybody she was somebody else's daughter. I did very well in school and I wanted to be an architect and one day when Ariadne was around two, an organization came to see me and told me that they had a job. To me it sounded great, a world I had never experienced before" she said gently touching the window pane.

"I did a couple of jobs as an architect like Ariadne did for you and then I decided I was done, things got complicated and I wanted more time to be home with my baby girl but they would not take no for an answer especially since they wanted me to help perform inception and I had to do it because they threatened with Ariadne's life. The job took longer than I thought and it was not the only one they wanted me to help with so after ten years or so I ran. I went to visit Ariadne but I saw that she was 12 years old and she probably would not even remember me and if I went back they would just follow me and kill us all so I have been hiding ever since" she finished.

"So why risk it all now, why come back now?" he asked.

"Rick worked for the organization that I ran from and he somehow found me and told me he had a job from me and I said no but then he sent me pictures of Ariadne, I could tell they were taken by somebody who had been spying on her and that is how I ended up with this job. Rick wants the President to make it legal to trade nuclear power arms because he has a couple he wants to sell to a few buyers her in Paris and all over the world but he can't bring them in France because it's illegal so he is storing them somewhere in eastern Europe but it is costing him a fortune to keep them there so he want to trade them and make billions" she told him turning to face him.

"I guess he wanted you to be our architect so we could keep in track with our job" Cobb said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, Camille is secretly with Rick and they are both planning this because after they sell the arms they are going to leave together. As for Alex being his daughter, I don't think he cares that much. He left them when she was younger and never looked back, he loves this job and all he wants is money so I feel bad for her" she said.

"And what about Henry?" he asked.

"He is pure evil; I don't even know how Arthur and he are related. I think he just joined this band wagon to make Arthur's life a living hell because he thinks Arthur left him that time to die. He has been behind this whole Arthur and Ariadne drama the whole time and I hate him for that" she said walking around the empty room.

"John is also working for us or rather for Henry. He was the one that told John to propose to make Arthur mad and you know the best part when Ariadne found out she was pregnant, John told us she was lying which she was because the baby is Arthur's" she said and stopped to look at Cobb.

"Are you serious?" Cobb asked in shock.

"Yes completely, ugh I hate this; I just want this all to be over. I want Ariadne to be happy and…." she could not finish, she sat down and put her hands on her face.

"I know it's hard but at least she is almost done with the house plans and she can take a break from all this, then we will perform inception and then it will all be over" he said reassuring.

"Yeah hopefully, but listen you can't tell anybody what I told you not even Arthur" she said.

"I understand" he said nodding, "but the way did you ever find out what the man you loved did?"

"Yeah I did. He was a point man" she laughed at the irony, "He was Alexander Kightrige".

"What?" Cobb exclaimed, "He was the one that first preformed inception and with great success. He thought of the idea."

"Yeah I know I just wish I knew where he was or what he was up to" she said as they headed downstairs.

"Well I will see you tomorrow" he said, "Thank you".

"Thank you, see you" she said.

…..

"I have called an emergency meeting" Henry told John over the phone, "Get here now".

"Okay on my way" John said before he hung up.

As John got into his car and started to drive away, a man looked on from a distance. A few seconds later the car exploded into a million pieces and the man walked away smiling.

"You are welcome Ariadne."

…..

Late January

Ariadne was working on the final floor layout of the house. The past few months had been a huge blur. John's death had been posted all over the newspapers. The cops thought it was foul play and there were conspiracies of terrorist attack, Ariadne had been numb to the whole thing. She felt awful for what happen to John and his funeral was very difficult but she was more focused on her baby. She felt like what happen to John was her fault somehow but Alex and Anna had made her sure it was not her fault.

The house plans had taken her longer than she anticipated because before Christmas she had not done much work due to being tired most of the time and having her baby. The doctor's had said late January but he had come almost two months early being born on December 10th. Also the fact that the President had not rushed her seeing as he was in the middle of elections and was happy to now announce that he was reelected for another term.

Ariadne stood up looking the same as she did before her baby. She had dedicated a lot of her time to the gym and Nathaniel. She went over to the crib and picked up Nate and he smiled at her. Even though he had her hazel eyes, his hair was Arthur's jet black color. She hugged him and walked around her new apartment.

With the money that this job had paid her, she had decided to buy a new apartment closer to her office and Paris as a whole. It was lavished with cozy but elegant furniture and in her opinion way too big for one person but she decided on buying it because she had her little cutie now that was going to grow up fast.

She often thought about his father and she felt sad. Sophie had also had her baby about a month ago and it was a girl who they named Candice. _I wonder who the father actually is _she thought_, it is probably somebody close like that guy who is her "college friend" and is at every party they have._ Ariadne did not really trust anybody with Nate for babysitting except for Eleanor, who she had remained close to her the whole time and had become like a second mother to her.

There was a knock at her door and she went to answer it with Nate in her hands. She opened the door and Alex and Anna came in.

"Hi cutie" Alex said kissing Nate on the cheeks.

"Aww, he looks so cute in this outfit" Anna said coming in, "Can I have him?"

Ariadne handed Nate to Anna and she carried him around the apartment.

"Oh my God so I went to Arthur and Sophie's house with Nik and Ben for dinner and Sophie was being so freaking dramatic" Alex said, "She was complaining about how she is never having kids again because she lost her figure, blah blah. I almost wanted to say maybe you should not have had a baby to keep a man" Alex shrugged.

"You are so kind" Anna said sarcastically.

"Just saying, oh and baby Candice looks nothing like Arthur and she is not so cute either" Alex said.

"Oh my God Alex" Ariadne said.

"I only speak the truth, she is nothing like little Nathan, such a cutie pie" Alex said smiling at him.

"Oh by the way I broke up with Daniel" Anna said.

"Why? What happen?" Ariadne asked.

"He was just always busy and lately in a bitchy mood all the time and it seemed like he wants trophy girlfriends and wives not actual people" Anna said sitting down with Nathan on her lap.

"I'm sorry" Alex said.

"No it's okay" she said.

"So did you guys hear Arthur and Sophie are having a party to celebrate the reelection of her father. As they say a small get together and it's probably going to end up being a huge party" Alex said.

"Ugh, I know" Anna said, "I have to write an article on that so I have to be there to capture the happiness" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah the president invited me also and I think I am going to go. It would be good for me to go, just to get out of the work and apartment routine" she said.

"Oh my God, yes!" Alex said, "Are you bringing your date, Nathan?"

"Yes" Ariadne laughed taking Nate and kissing his cheeks.

…

Ariadne put on her floor length red dress. It was a corset style at the top and wavy, flowing fabric on the bottom. She dressed Nate in a grey sweater and black pants after she gave him a bath. She slipped up her hair into an elegant bun and wore black stilettos.

"Let's go baby" she said as she picked up Nate from the bed and headed for the door. She was weirdly nervous as she got into her car. She had not seen Arthur in months or even spoken to him.

"It will be alright" she told herself as she pulled up to their house.

Inside there were only a few cameras and a long dinner table was set up for the guests to enjoy an intimate celebratory dinner. Ariadne heard Alex's voice in the kitchen and since she did not see anybody else around she went into the huge kitchen.

"Oh my God, Hi!" Alex said standing up and hugging her and kissing Nate.

"I told you he was a cutie" Alex told Maria.

"Yes he is precious" Maria said smiling.

"I am sorry, we have not met" Ariadne said, "I am Ariadne".

"Oh hello sweetie" she said, "I am Maria and this is Elena my daughter, we are the cooks and housekeepers".

"Pleased to meet you" Ariadne smiled, "and this is Nathaniel".

"He is the cutest baby I have ever seen" Elena said smiling.

"Oh thank you" Ariadne said laughing.

Ariadne was talking to Alex as Maria and Elena kept cooking.

"Hey Maria, is everything all set?"Arthur said as he came from the back hallway of the kitchen and he stopped as soon as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi Arthur" Ariadne said holding Nate in her arms.

"Hey" he finally made out, "How have you been?"

"Good, busy. How about you?" she asked.

"Same" he said and gave her a small smile, "who is this?" he motioned towards Nate.

"This is Nathaniel" she said, "I heard about Candice, congratulations".

"Thank you" he said walking towards her.

"Yeah, I just came to make sure everything was all set" he said turning to Maria.

"Yes, all set. Elena already set the table so when everybody is ready we can start dinner" Maria said but he was only half paying attention noticing small hands trying to grab his jacket. He saw it was Nate and smiled a little.

"I am sorry, he gets excited when he sees new people" Ariadne said as Nate continued to reach out for Arthur.

"It's okay" he smiled but they both stopped when Nate mumbled,

"Da da" and his big hazel eyes starred at Arthur.


End file.
